Blurr Rising
by inspibrain101
Summary: No one knows anything about the mysterious Blurr. He comes, he goes, disaster follows. S.H.I.E.L.D. sends the Avengers to catch him/her/it, in order to somehow prevent the iminent disaster. But the Blurr is not all that it seems, and is determined to keep its anonymity. What insanity will the Avengers be dragged into in the process? So many crossover spoofs, you'll be sick!
1. Blurr Sightings

No one knows who, or what, the Blurr is. No one knows what he, or it, is capable of. There aren't many people who are even aware of the Blurr's existence.S.H.I.E.L.D. has come to believe that the Blurr is a force of nature, just as destructive, if not more than, Galactus itself. The reasoning being that the Blurr only appears when the Earth is teetering on the brink of complete destruction. How else do you explain the Blurr's sudden appearance, and disappearance?

* * *

**Arctic sea, Norway, 1945**

Cap knew that everything would end here. As he climbed up the rocket, with Bucky trailing behind him, his only regret was that he wouldn't be around to see a world free of the Red Skull's tyranny. And that he had dragged Bucky into this. Even though they had fought side by side for years, Cap still felt deep down that ultimately, the Red Skull was his fight, and his alone. Which was why it was such a shock to him when the Red Skull, save in his seat, launched himself off of the rocket. The rocket was set to self-destruct in less than a minute. Captain America turned back to Bucky. Now what?

* * *

The Blurr had quickly adapted to the frigid climate. Blurr's comrades,Robert and Milton, had stayed behind in the fishing cabin. Blurr hadn't told them why they had come to this precise location at this time. They would've insisted on coming, and Blurr's calculations required only one person being there. Blurr chuckled underneath his brown mask. Since when had he started referring to himself in the third person? He stopped again when he remembered why exactly he was here. He only used the travel device when it was absolutely necessary, on account of its'... unreliability. He stared at the cold white skies expectantly. His dreams were never wrong. Based on all of his calculations, Blurr expected him to show up in 3... 2... 1...

* * *

The rocket exploded in midair, leaving Captain America falling into the icy sea, to a certain death. He looked up and saw Bucky Barnes, his best friend, saluting him as the fire consumed the rocket. The shock wave from the blast knocked him unconscious almost instantly. Almost. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a figure in nondescript brown garb sadly looking up at the tragedy in the sky. His last thoughts as he plunged to his death were of distress for his failure in defeating the Red Skull, sadness for Bucky's death, and confusion, mixed with a little fear: would dying hurt? And who was that... person? He could only describe him, or it, as a blur.

* * *

Blurr watched sadly as Captain America hit the water. It took all of his concentration to keep the water from drowning him and the cold from killing him. Seconds later, he glanced up at the sky as the rocket's wreckage, and saw what he expected to see. A white flash, which could only be attributed to the Cosmic Cube, and Bucky Barnes, unconscious and severely injured, also falling into the ice. Blurr shook his head, keeping his thoughts clear of emotion. He took a deep breath, and dove into the cold sea. Mentally, he kept the attacking water from destroying him and the two soldiers beneath him. When he finally reached them, he checked their pulses. He breathed a sigh of relief. Good. But the ice was already starting to stiffen them. From his waterproof satchel, he pulled two syringes. A special formula, one he had developed himself, would keep the two in chryostasis until awoken. He injected it into their bloodstreams in less than 10 seconds. He glanced sadly at the still form of Bucky Barnes, knowing what was in store for him. Blurr told himself that he was doing the best he could for him, keeping him alive. Then a new thought occurred to him. He pulled out a third syringe from his satchel, one he kept for emergencies. He injected his new formula into Bucky, and gave a satisfied smile. This would make things better. He glanced at the hole of ice above him in the water, slowly freezing over. He had about 15 minutes until the Red Skull's men showed up. He propelled himself up to the surface in less than 10 seconds, and shook himself off a little before trudging off in the direction of the hideout cabin. Robert and Milton wouldn't like the news.

* * *

**Death Valley****, 2012**

The Skrull leadership was starting to become sincerely annoyed with this pathetically small band of resistance. For months, almost 2 years now, they had slowly worked their way into the center of each major Earth organization, until the Blurr alone remained untouched. 13 times they had attempted to replace Blurr. 13 times the unfortunate agent had been returned to the ship anonymously, with more than a few lumps on his head and gaps in his memory.

While the Queen and her own formidable army led the attack on WashingtonD.C., the Skrull King was determined to finish off this annoyance once and for all. They had backed the Blurr and his, her, or its, two associates into a crevice, and the legions were moving in for the kill. It was seconds later that all surveillance in the area was suddenly lost, so we can never know what happened.

The residents of the nearest small town, however, often complain about the rotting smell that wafts from that particular area of the desert, and the greenish glow that radiates from the crevice at night. S.H.I.E.L.D. never could quite explain how 100 unconscious super skrulls magically showed up on their doorstep one morning, prepackaged in containment pods.

Later investigation of the area reveals only singe marks and low levels of oxygen. There was no sign of the Blurr.

* * *

**Andromeda Sector, 2012**

One night, particularly bored, Blurr decided to pay a visit to his least favorite galactic tyrants, the Kree.

When he realized just what the Avengers were doing in Kree territory, he had no choice but to join in the fun.

While the Avengers dealt with the Supreme intelligence, Blurr took it upon his/her/itself to deal with some smaller matters, such as the Kree Army banging on Earth's door, saying "LET US IN!"

It was surprising how easy it was. S.W.O.R.D. didn't even pick up a trace of the invading Kree force until one single, pitiful ship was left, spluttering along until it fell.

Blurr smirked as he watched the Avengers come back in,victorious. Sure, the Supreme Intelligence was a tough cookie, but it was NOTHING compared to the size of the Kree army. And who would've thought it would've been taken down by someone/thing in a hood armed with a screwdriver, a green jaguar, and a one eyed robot, barely 3 feet tall?

Naturally, no one found about that one.


	2. Of Blurry Home Videos & Big Red Buttons

**This is set after the finale of Season 2, where the avengers all unite and defeat Galactus, who basically wants to eat the earth. Now the earth might be facing a new threat, a blurry one.**

**Just a recap, the previous chapter, "Blurr Sightings," recounts 3 of the documented times the Blurr has been seen. Obviously, the first one is from when Captain America defeated the Red Skull (NOT!) and fell into the ice to be frozen for 50 years, along with his friend and partner in crime, Bucky Barnes, who later became the Winter Soldier. The other two I didn't spend as much time on. But the one in Death Valley goes back to the Skrull invasion. Remember the Skrulls? The shape-shifting alien invaders? Clearly, they tried to replace the Blurr, (stupid skrulls!) I always thought it strange that it was the Queen of the Skrulls that led the invasion of the Earth. Where was the King? Well, I guess now we know!**

**I wasn't quite sure where Kree space was, so I just came up with the Andromeda Galaxy. The Kree was the other stupid race that stupidly tried to invade Earth. Stupid Kree, don't you know? You DO NOT invade earth unless you're asking for a butt-whooping. In this case, it came in the form of the Blurr him/her/itself! I'm sure that the Blurr had fun destroying the Kree base. I know I would!**

**Now back to present day in AEMH Universe:**

* * *

Nick Fury read the latest report. After the Galactus Incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. had cracked down on all intergalactic activity, and had practically formed an impregnable wall around earth. Nothing alien, hostile, friendly, or otherwise, was coming to earth. And the Avengers were just fine with that.

When the heroes of the earth had united to take down Galactus, they stayed in touch, creating an efficient network of crime fighting throughout the world. Now, rather than fighting alone, there was always help just a few seconds away. Rapidly, crime rates started falling throughout the world. Unfortunately, that meant new, more dangerous villains also emerged. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers had cracked down on crime relentlessly. So, of course they were bound to find the surveillance tapes Blurr had prayed they would overlook.

When it had come time to comb through the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives, they added Galactus to their extensive files. Unfortunately, when they had gone back to review some of the surveillance tapes from the fight, they found it. Nick had spotted it instantly, and immediately ordered all agents, aside from his most trusted, Agent Hill and Quartermaine, out of the office.

"Commander Fury, what is it?" Agent Hill asked. She hadn't seen what Nick Fury saw. No one had. But to be fair, Nick Fury had trained himself to look for it ever since... well, no point in dwelling on the past!

"What do you see here?" Fury asked in a controlled tone. This was the tone he used when he was nervous, or even, dare I say it, scared.

The two agents squinted at the footage. The screen was split into 5 parts: 4 of them showed each group of heroes taking down Galactus' heralds, the middle one showing Galactus himself being defeated. Nick Fury's sharp eye detected the movement in the video and paused each screen. In each scenario, it seemed that the Avengers were on their final legs, with the exception of the brown cloaked figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere and deliver the killing blow. In every screen.

Maria Hill gasped. Not many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents knew about this character. The heralds had claimed that Galactus was an unstoppable force of nature. S.H.I.E.L.D. categorized this one the same way. The Blurr: named for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inability to get even a decent photo of the blurry figure. Blurr had only appeared a few times throughout the years. And that was when something big and bad was about to happen. Agent Quartermaine had seen the blurry figure as well, and paled.

Fury sighed and turned back to the computer.

"So the Blurr has come back for a visit." He eyed the big red button. Rule number one was to never push the big red button. "I suppose we might as well figure out what he's up to this time before he kills again." Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., pushed the big red button.

* * *

**I know, it's kinda short, and I realize that my first chapter might not have been very intriguing. As for big red buttons, I myself am not sure what the big red button does. I just mentioned a big red button for the heck of it. I mean, you know something big is going down when they press the big red button!**

**It would be really great if you guys could review, and maybe give some suggestions!**

**First Question:**

**Do you think that the Blurr is, in fact, a(n)**

**A. He**

**B. She**

**C. It (applies to animals or non-humanlike objects)**

**I'm just using the pronoun he as a default. It is not an indication of the Blurr's gender or species.**


	3. This was NOT going to be fun

**So, I just hope you guys at this point are interested. I hope I made Blurr interesting enough! Just to let you know, I am TERRIBLE at Dialogue, so if you want more of it, please let me know, so I can work on that!**

**Just a recap, the Avengers currently (officially) include Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Miss Marvel, Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Vision. If I left anyone out, please let me know!**

**The reserve members are basically, I assume, anyone else in the Marvel Universe who took part in the "Battle of Galactus," as I am calling it.i.e. Spiderman, Wolverine, Fantastic four, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, only the Blurr.**

* * *

The footage was crummy. The Blurr had been smart, avoiding street cameras and photographing tourists, but in the end, the Blurr was recognizable in the corner of the screen. The Avengers, who were gathered at Avengers' Mansion gaped at the screen. Even Captain America seemed surprised. They watched as the Blurr, seemingly behind the scenes, tore down Galactus from the inside out,and for a grand finale, blasted a large amount of energy into the vortex to the negative zone, just enough to get Galactus through. The Blurr had been responsible for 80% of his defeat.

Nick Fury turned the video off.

"Our information on the Blurr is slim to none. We do not know his upper or lower limits, we do not know of any weaknesses, heck, we don't even have a photograph of him, hence the name."

The Avengers were too shocked to speak. The all-mighty Nick Fury was admitting that this was beyond the limits of S.H.I.E.L.D.? He would only do that to stress the danger behind whatever he was assigning them.

"The last time we saw the Blurr," he continued, "was just before the Skrull invasion last year. I assume you all remember that one."

How could we forget? Everyone bit back the sarcastic reply.

Nick Fury pulled out a file from his jacket. It was only 5 pages thick.

"This file contains every known appearance of the Blurr, dating all the way back to the 40's." He glanced at Cap knowingly. "I'm sure that you'll find it... interesting."

Tony Stark was the first to grab the file. As he started poring over it, Nick Fury summarized it.

"Bottom line, everytime the Blurr shows up, there's trouble. Building destroyed, people hurt, small towns leveled. We don't know if the Blurr is responsible for the things that happen. Rumor has it that the Blurr is nothing more than an omen, a harbinger of doom for the world."

Everyone tried to remain calm, but you could tell they were nervous. Wasp looked like she was on a sugar high, and Vision almost fell through the floor.

Nick smiled, enjoying the unease he tended to bring to the table.

He closed by walking out the door, saying, "You can see why we want you to bring him in for questioning."

* * *

Hawkeye complained the whole way. "Why us?" he moaned. "C'mon! Have you seen the file? This guy practically sunk a small island in 10 minutes!"

The File had been very interesting; the Blurr would be seen somewhere one day, and 3 days later, the whole block would be wiped out in an explosion. During the Skrull invasion, the Blurr had been spotted near Death Valley. That area was now quarantined off for 5 miles for dangerously high levels of radiation.

Hawkeye was right: this was not going to be fun.

Fortunately, the battle could wait. Before they could catch the Blurr, they had to find him, of course. This was the hard part.

"Jarvis!" Tony asked his AI butler. "I want you to zoom in on the Blurr." He directed, referring to the surveillance footage, a single traffic cam that had only barely caught the blurry being. The single blurry-brown corner filled the screen, and Tony studied it intently. All the Avengers were present except for Wasp and Hulk, who had felt that their time would be better suited in the training room.

Cap was reluctant to start going after the Blurr. Not just because of the intense information in the Blurr's slim file, but because he still clearly remembered...

"Okay!" Captain America started off the search session. "Everyone, look at the picture. If you see anything that could help, recognize anything..."

Not that there was anything to see. It was, after all, a blurry picture.

But Blurr, safely hidden in the Ventilation shaft right over their heads, silently snickering, watching, knowing that they would find his "blunder," any second now.

It was Black Panther who finally saw it. The Blurr had just appeared for a millisecond, and for a few pixels in the corner of the image, but he could clearly see the asphalt through a hole in the brown material. He pointed it out, "It seems that during the battle, the Blurr may have torn a hole in his uniform," indicating the single rip in the beige cloth. "Perhaps there is evidence to be collected?"

Naturally, everyone congratulated Panther on the find. Now with purpose, Tony instructed Jarvis, "What traffic cam did this come from?

Oooh, goody! Blurr thought. Scavenger Hunt!

* * *

They sent 4 avengers, Wasp, Cap, Miss Marvel, and Panther to scour the city block. It had taken 2 hours, and several complaints from the locals, but they found it.

It wasn't in the tree.

It wasn't on the street.

It wasn't in the dumpster.

No, Blurr wasn't going to make it too easy. That would've been suspicious.

It had landed in the sewage drain.

Needless to say, Wasp didn't enjoy retrieving the seemingly insignificant scrap of cloth.

* * *

Back at his lab at Avengers' Mansion, Tony scrutinized the threads under his high-tech microscope for anything that could pinpoint the Blurr.

What he found:

Unusual sediment, type and origin still to be identified

Hand Woven, undyed, surprisingly sturdy material, still to be identified

Absolutely NO DNA.

* * *

Watching from the hacked security feed in his hideout, Blurr could barely contain his excitement. They had taken the false trail, hook, line, and sinker. He glanced down at the section of his cloak where, according to the traffic cam, he had supposedly torn in the battle. With supreme concentration, he waved his hand over the missing spot and made the fabric he had made disappear reappear. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yes, Blurr is smart. And yes, possibly the only person who will be having fun today is Blurr. Will the Avengers be able to outwit the elusive Blurr? Tune in next time, same Blurr-time, same Blurr-channel. **

**Please comment if you have any suggestions!**

**Question 2: How was the Blurr created?**

**A. Lab experiment that went just plain wrong**

**B. Blurr is an alien from a distant planet**

**C. Blurr trained for years as a ninja**

**D. Other. Raised in a circus or something wierd.**

**E. Or E, all of the above?**

**I'm not quite sure how that last one would work, exactly, but...**


	4. Happy Birthday, Bob!

**All rightey, I'm sure you all want to see just HOW crafty the Blurr is? Well, here's a sample, from the Avengers' first attempt to track down the Blurr. Let's just say that they failed miserably.**

**Also, I realize that I've been using 'he' pronouns when talking from the Blurr's point of view. I don't mean to imply Blurr's gender, I'm just using 'he' as a default, because talking in the 3rd person for 20 chapters would give me a headache.**

**Disclaimer: I own Blurr, nothing else.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

The sediment in the cloth from Blurr's uniform was identified as a specific type of compound found in the dirt around Lithuania. The Avengers left within the hour.

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying. If the Blurr was hiding anywhere, it's here." Iron Man hovered in his suit a few feet above the rest of the Avengers. They had landed the Quinn jet in the forest clearing, and were deciding on a strategy to track the Blurr down.

Hawkeye scoffed. "Yeah, of course. The creepy forest, the endless forest, not to mention the impenetrable forest. Plus the wolves. Did we forget the wolves?"

The dark forest around them stretched out for nearly a hundred miles in every direction. It was so thick that the sun couldn't get through. It was starting to become unlikely that even the legendary Blurr could navigate through the trees.

"Arrgh!" Hulk growled. "We NEVER find Blurr in trees."

"Stow that talk!" Cap reprimanded.

Spoiler Alert:

Obviously, they weren't going to find the Blurr. No, they found a top secret Hydra base.

They spread out in different directions. They tried to be a quiet and discreet as possible. Now when you think about the Avengers as a whole, Discreet probably isn't the first word that comes to mind. But you'd be surprised. Even Hulk, when he needed to, could be as quiet as a butterfly. Seriously.

Miss Marvel and Thor flew over the forest, looking for any distinct land marks. The other Avengers did all they could to search everywhere they could; trees, caves, holes, even stumps. They expected a secret lever of some sort. Imagine their surprise when…

Spoiler Alert:

They find a top secret Hydra base!

Wasp flew around energetically, poking her head into tree trunks and generally annoying the local squirrel population. Then she hit something.

"Ow, geez!" she groaned as she sat up, rubbing her sore head. She looked around to see what she hit. In front of her was a clearing.

"What the…?" she inched towards the clearing. She hit an invisible wall.

Strange… Wasp touched it with a gloved hand and the air in front of her shimmered. She pulled out her Avengers' ID/ communication card. "Uh, guys?" She broadcasted. "I think I found something."

* * *

Iron Man scanned the area carefully. "Whatever this is, it is BIG, and shielded."

Cap thoughtfully looked around at the forest scenery. He remembered this place very well. Back during the war…

But no time for flashbacks! _**Laughs evilly for not providing a backstory**_

Yellowjacket smirked. "This is a lame shield." He pulled out his specially modified laser gun and sent a pulse into the shimmering wall.

The building came into view as the shield crackled and died.

Hawkeye, surprised, said, "Ok. That's one way to do it."

Miss Marvel, of course, retorted. "Yah, and it's also a way to get us caught!"

But no sirens went off, no troops poured out of the base to apprehend the intruders.

The obvious next step was to get inside.

"All right, gather round." Called Captain America. The Avengers went into a sort of team huddle as they planned the strategy.

* * *

_Personally,_ thought Blurr, _I would've gotten in through the southern end, maybe stolen a uniform. But the tunnel works too._

The Avengers thought the tunnel was the greatest attack plan thought up in 90 seconds.

But Captain America still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. After all, he had dealt with the Blurr before… _**Sorry, still no time for flashbacks! Hee hee hee!**_

The tunnel opened up in the cafeteria. Vision and Wasp came up first.

"There is no indication of hostile life forms within the area. It is safe to enter."

Not everyone was as discreet coming up. Hulk punched his way through the hole in the floor.

Great. Now the whole country was awake.  
"I think we're safe. For now." Iron Man stated the obvious. "But this doesn't look like a place where someone like Blurr would hang out." he said, referring to the insignia on the far wall."

Cap narrowed his eyes. He knew it. "This is a Hydra base. And a big one, at that."

Wasp looked around. It was empty. "Maybe the Blurr _is_ here?" she said hopefully.

Oh, the dismay as they looked at all the hallways to choose from! There were about as many as, well, heads on a hydra.

"Maybe we should split up?" Wasp suggested. "You know, cover more ground?"

Blurr sighed. He had told Robert and Milton about this hundreds of times. The biggest mistake anyone can make: splitting up. If you can't beat someone as a group, then obviously you can't beat them alone.

Everyone took a different hallway. At every creak, they pulled out their weapons and hid. But surprisingly, they didn't run into anyone. They started to think that the place was abandoned. Not so! For just a few meters ahead, every hallway conveniently emptied into one large plaza.

_**Five minutes before the Avengers arrived…**_

_Blurr loved messing with people. Especially Hydra. He glanced quickly at the tied up guards and pressed the intercom button. _

"_Attention all agents, please report to the plaza by 3:07. We are celebrating a very special birthday!"_

_**Meanwhile, in the cafeteria…**_

_Bob was surprised. "The Boss remembered!" he shrieked. "He does care!" And he ran off to the plaza with the rest of the agents._

The Avengers all met back in front of the plaza entrance.

"Okay, what's going on?" Hawkeye yelled.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find anything?" Miss Marvel groaned.

Black Panther studied the door in front of them. "It appears that there are multiple heat sources beyond that door. Most likely human."

Nervously, they turned to the door.

Hulk roared. "AARRGH! Hulk wanna find Blurr!" and he crashed through the door to find a hundred unsuspecting Hydra agents.

* * *

**How will the Avengers fare this time? How does Captain America know about the Blurr? Tune in next time, same Blurr-time, same Blurr-channel!**

**Feel free to ask any questions about the Blurr! If I'm in a good mood, I might just hand out some spoilers!**

**Question 3:**

**What is Blurr's superpower?**

**A. Superspeed**

**B. Invisibility**

**C. Teleportation**

**D. Telekenisis**

**E. No superpowers, just awesome karate action**


	5. The First of Many Face Palms

**I mentioned in the summary that there would be crossovers in the future; keep your eyes open for them in this chapter!**

**Also, "Robert" was inspired by "Bobert" from the Amazing World of Gumball. I'm not sure what exactly the copyright laws are, but I just thought I should mention that just to be safe.**

**"Milton" was partly inspired by "Beast Boy" from Teen Titans. He's just a radioactive jaguar, I'm not sure yet if he can shape-shift at all. Although, in the future, I might send Milton on a vacation to visit his cousin (guess who?)**

**I've made up a new villain in this one. I'll probably do some more OC's in the future, including heroes and villains.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own AEMH. Just Blurr. Milton and Robert are debateable.**

**And now, without further ado, onto the fight!**

* * *

The Hydra agents were well trained; only the best got transferred to Section L9. They immediately opened fire on the bulletproof Hulk. They were met in opposition with exploding arrows and bolts of energy. Captain America's shield burst out of the hole in the wall and knocked down a whole row of Hydra agents. Thor caused quite a bit of trouble with his bursts of lightning, and Hulk had a delightful time smashing random goons. Iron Man's Blue beams took out another squadron, leaving about 80 angry Hydra agents. It helped that the Avengers had the element of surprise on their side, but not by much. As the remaining Hydra goons began to regroup and strategize, their numbers shrunk less and less, until Hydra and the Avengers were in a deadlock.

* * *

Meanwhile, unnoticed in the heat of the battle, the last Hydra General, Arnim Zola's third in command and most trusted follower, Yellen Vetri ran and grabbed the briefcase from the vault as soon as he realized that this was a losing battle. He ran for the emergency escape pod, but was stopped when he heard… silence.

* * *

They were clearly on their last legs. Because, let's face it, there were only 10 of them, and no matter what powers those 10 have, it's not a match for over 50 highly trained and armed Hydra soldiers.

They started to fire up their weapons and fists for the last strike, figuring that in one last freakish burst of strength, they would knock them all out. (Cue AEMH theme song)

But as they started to charge out from behind the pile of rubble they were barricaded behind, the Avengers were surprised to see… a semi wading into the fighters, lights flashing.

* * *

Blurr face palmed. He did that a lot, and Robert warned him repeatedly that he would get a huge bruise on his forehead. But there were just too many reasons to face palm.

He cocked his head at the security feed and sighed.

_Well,_ he thought, _time to move in._

* * *

Robert and Milton got the message. Milton crawled through the ventilation shafts and tore out any wires that looked important. Robert hacked the security system and wiped them from the video surveillance. Blurr got the truck.

* * *

It was comical to watch the battle in the plaza being fought out when they backed in with the truck. The Avengers jumped out shouting battle cries, when the BEEP BEEP BEEP of a semi blasted, and a truck backed ever so slowly into the mass of Hydra goons, scattering them in confusion. The truck stopped.

A small, homemade robot waddled out of the back of the cargo trailer. It was built to look like a squirrel. It had a creepy smile on its face. Seriously, it was creepy. The enemy ran back at the Avengers, ready to fight again. To them, the threat was over.

The cloaked figure, green jaguar, and one eyed robot hiding in the cockpit of the semi could barely contain their giggles as the squirrel bomb went off.

10 seconds later, the remaining Hydra operatives were knocked out from the force of the bomb, and the amateur truckers were gone.

The Avengers ran straight to the truck. Panther inspected the trailer, Hulk tore the driver's side door off its hinges. The truck was deserted.

* * *

"Dang it!" Iron man slammed his fist in the side of the truck. They had searched the complex from top to bottom. It was, by far, the largest Hydra base ever uncovered. So big that they were surprised that they hadn't found it sooner. All they had found was a man up by the helicopter pad, tied up, with a briefcase next to his side. The helicopter was gone. The man was quickly identified as Yellin Vetri, currently #8 on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted list. He wasn't talking.

The briefcase contained a single jump drive, which contained every single classified Hydra file in existence. It certainly was a big victory. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sources said that this base contained the entire remaining Hydra force, not to mention every single code and secret in the organization's history. Along with the info, they uncovered a large vault with a cache of stolen objects, some of them powerful weapons or scientific discoveries. So why didn't this feel like a victory?

It was because they hadn't found the Blurr, that's why. Clearly, the Blurr must be working for Hydra. The only logical explanation was that the Blurr had abandoned his/her/its associates and run off in the emergency helicopter to save his own skin.

(Not so. If they had looked a little harder, they would've found the remains of the helicopter entangled in the forest vegetation directly below.)

* * *

_When Vetri tried to escape…_

Scared now, he whirled around. It was the brown hooded figure. He wore a hood and a full face mask without eye holes. The mask was the same brownish color as the rest of his outfit, and vaguely outlined his features; only vaguely. His cloak was worn close around his body. His brown garb was coarse, and billowy. He wore brown jika-tabi boots. He also had a belt of the same color tied around his waist with a small satchel attached. He didn't seem to carry any weapons. At least, he seemed not to. He made no sound.

With a cry of fear, Vetri stumbled backwards, dropping the briefcase. He turned around and ran to the helicopter, but the Blurr appeared in his path. He stopped, and turned pale.

A few jabs in the right nerves was all it took to knock him out.

Blurr silently walked over to the briefcase. He opened it. His eyes widened at the contents. The Flash Drive, he didn't care about. He kept himself constantly updated on all the major organizations' intelligence. It was the other object that surprised him. Not surprised, exactly. He figured it would be there. He would have been surprised if it wasn't. He had just hoped it wasn't true.

* * *

"So, what do we do with it?" Robert asked when Blurr arrived back at the "base." It wasn't really a base, more like an abandoned apartment. Robert was the little robot with one big eye. Milton was the radioactive jaguar. Blurr had brought the object back with the use of a pair of fire tongs. He didn't want to know what would happen if he actually pick it up. Blurr had told them what he expected to find when they took down the Hydra base. Really, the Avengers had done it, and they were happy to give them all the credit. They couldn't have done it without them. Now came the problem of deciding what to do with… the thingy. Blurr wouldn't tell them what exactly it was, not because he didn't know, but because he didn't like the idea that others were impeding on others' dimensions. How else had Hydra gotten their hand on Anaklusmos?

* * *

**Dum Dum DUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Coming up Next: Oh, So THAT'S where it got to!**

**For those of you who didn't get that last part, Anaklusmos is Percy Jackson's magical sword (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

**This is not going to become a new fanfiction. I figure that most of the mini-crossovers will just be oneshots, but the bulk of this fanfiction is entirely AEMH.**

**Please comment, I would love to hear your suggestions!**

**I'll just ignore the hate mail.**

**Quiz time!**

**Question 4:**

**If Blurr HAD to use a weapon, what would it be?**

**A. Dagger**

**B. Bo Staff**

**C. Slingshot**

**D. THE FORCE!**

**Note: Some of these questions are more of a vote, others have predetermined correct answers.**


	6. The First of Many Crossovers

**This is a short one. One shot, Percy Jackson/AEMH crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Blurr, Milton, and Robert.**

* * *

The woods surrounding Half-Blood hill were dark, and still. The white portal opened, and Blurr hopped through.

He/she/it shuddered. It was seldom fun dimension hopping. Normally, you had an upset stomach for a few hours; except, he didn't have a few hours. He had to return the stupid pen/sword NOW.

What with all the trouble with Kronos and Gaea within the past few years, patrol around the camp had nearly doubled. Blurr respected the greek and roman force, but honestly, it was laughable how easy he/she/it infiltrated the camp, supposedly the only safe haven for half bloods. There were some archers in the trees and the dragon curled around Thalia's Pine, and of course the swordsmen randomly posted along the camp borders. These were all easily passed by manipulating the ions and pigments in his/her/its skin to become invisible. As he approached the Big House, he heard someone coming. Quickly, he scurried ontop of the roof to avoid being seen. He didn't want to risk setting off someone's danger sense and getting impaled.

Blurr wasn't exactly a half-blood, but people outside of this dimension, human or otherwise, were vulnerable to the celestial bronze or imperial gold.

The camper paused for a moment, right under the Blurr, and looked around, suspicious. Finally, he shrugged and headed back to his cabin. _Posieidon, _he that the coast was clear, Blurr dropped down from the roof, still invisible, and walked in the front door. Chiron was in his disguise wheelchair, writing some paper work. Chiron lifted up his head, surprised, as Blurr materialized in front of him.

"Oh my! Blurr! What are you…" he gasped.

Blurr held up the ballpoint pen.

"Let me guess." Blurr chuckled good-naturedly in his whispery voice. (Blurr used a small voice changing device to protect his/her/its identity.) "Percy dropped this outside the Empire State Building a few months ago when alien spaceships and dinosaurs popped out of thin air and started terrorizing the general public."

Chiron scratched his head. "Hmm. We were wondering where that got to." He took the pen. "I'll give this back to Percy. He was terribly confused as to why his pen wasn't returning to his pocket."

Blurr gave a half smile, (somehow, you can tell his/her/its facial expressions, despite the mask,) and answered, "Unfortunately, it seems that Greek magic does not extend to interdimensional travel." And with that, he half bowed, and went invisible again.

Sneaking out, he got into a scrape involving tripping over one of the dragon's heads, Will Solace falling out of a tree, and a fistfight. Later, Blurr would cross his/her/its fingers behind his back and swear he had nothing to do with any of it.

He made a portal back to the AEMH dimension, (AV3345B,) and landed back in the crumbling apartment complex the trio called home.

"How did it go?" Milton asked telepathically as he looked up from his dinner.

"Oh," Blurr said boredly. "Fine, I guess." He removed a few arrows the campers had shot at him that snagged his cloak. He sighed. "It's just been such a pain cleaning things up since Kang almost crashed the dimensions."

Robert toddled in on his little robot feet. In his cute monotone voice, he said, "Blurr, while you were gone, it seems that the Avengers have gone to investigate the Aurum lab explosion of 2007."

Blurr paled, only slightly, so as not to be noticeable.

Robert cocked his head. "Is it starting?"

Blurr checked the computer on the nearby desk. It was top of the line, higer tech than SHIELD could dream of. "No." he said carefully, checking the diagnostic and reaching out with his mind. "Not yet." A smile spread across his masked face. "But we might as well grab our Scooby Doo deluxe haunting kit and keep them away from it." Milton wagged his tail excitedly.

The three faded out of view and teleported to the charred ruins of Aurum Labs. This was where Blurr was born.

* * *

**As of July 30, 2013, this chapter has been revised. I think it is much better than the measly little paragraph I had before.**

**If you have any suggestions, PLEASE feel free to comment!**

**And now it's time for your favorite game show...**

**Random questions about this fanfiction that no one bothers to answer anyway!**

**Question 5:**

**SOMEONE knew the Blurr before they became the blurr. Which Avenger?**

**A. Captain America**

**B. Iron Man**

**C. Thor**

**D. Hulk**

**E. Wasp**

**F. Black Panther**

**G. Hawkeye**

**H. Miss Marvel**

**I. Yellowjacket/Antman**

**J. Vision**

**Remember: Just one! Hee hee hee!**

**(And yes, there is a correct answer.)**


	7. Fiferal: A backstory

**All right, I realize that my first 6 chapters probably stink. Please let me know if you want to rewrite it! You can probably tell that this is my first fan-fiction. To make up for all that, I solemnly swear to make this chapter incredibly awesome.**

**How did you like the Percy Jackson one shot (Chapter 6)? **

**Kind of out there, I know, but the point is that Blurr has the ability to travel between dimensions (Not necessarily a super-power, it could be a technological ability.) Let's just assume that everything fictional in our culture does not exist in this universe, other than the Marvel heroes and villains. So whenever Blurr makes a pop culture reference, it will seriously confuse the Avengers. (What's a Chewbacca?)**

**If you guys want more of these crossover one-shots, and have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. The things I reference will be strictly PG.**

***Just going to warn you ahead of time, If you have not read Artemis Fowl, you should. It's not necessary, but you might want to brush up on it. Blurr speaks Gnommish when he/she/it wants to avoid eavesdroppers.***

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**ON THE S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER**

S.H.I.E.L.D. was proud of the Avengers, even if they didn't own them. Even Fury, after his lecture on not catching Blurr, congratulated them. It still felt like a defeat.

"Are you saying," growled Fury, "that the Blurr was 2 minutes away from you, and you still let him- it- escape?"

It was just Iron Man and, Captain America, and Miss Marvel in the room to receive the lecture, as representatives of the each tried to keep their expressions neutral. Tony didn't really do so well in comparison with his two colleagues.

It had been long established that the Avengers were not going to become S.H.I.E.L.D.'s little deputies, but there was still a degree of respect to the point where the Avengers had some things to answer to big brother for. When it came to something as destructive and dangerous as the Blurr, they didn't waste too much time discussing who was in charge of whom.

Naturally, Tony was peeved. "Gee, Fury. If this was supposed to be that easy, why didn't you have your boyscouts go after him?" He placed his hands on the table between them.

"We had to scour 100 miles of thick forest, and take down 200 of Hydra's best just to get close."

It figured that Blurr was in league with Hydra. Just a glance at his file said it all.

"Look, no one's saying you didn't do a good job." Fury amended. "After all, you brought down Hydra's last base, and uncovered an extensive library of Intelligence that will help us bring in hundreds of Hydra operatives." Fury began pacing. "But ultimately, your mission was to bring in Blurr. That is not something to be taken lightly."

He pulled out a remote and pointed it at a screen on the nearest wall. A series of reports flickered across it.

"The Blurr is showing up now, we have limited time before something serious happens." He indicated the various reports. "1945, just before Cap here disappeared," he nodded respectfully at the Star spangled soldier, "we got the first reports of the Blurr, around that very same area where he crashed down."

Cap knew this. After all, the last thing he saw before he hit the ice was the Blurr, just standing there, watching. But that wasn't the first time Blurr showed up... He shook his head a little to clear his head. No point in looking back on the past; not now, anyway.

Fury continued. "The Blurr reappeared randomly at least 10 more times over the past 70 years. Every time, a disaster follows." He pressed some more buttons on the remote, bringing up specific reports.

**Here, I'm just making up S.H.I.E.L.D. incidents.**

"The Raleignberg attack of 1950. 58 dead, 74 injured. The fires of 1972, 243 dead, 115 injured. The Skrull invasion, just last year." He held them with a stony expression. "95 dead, 104 injured."

"We've read the reports, Director Fury." Miss Marvel interjected. "And we understand the enormity of the situation."

No one spoke for a while. Those moments were tense, and nervous. It was Captain America who finally spoke. "So what is it that you want, Director?" The man in question raised an eyebrow. Cap explained. "You wouldn't call us here just to lecture us on something we already know. So why are we here?"

Director Fury sighed sadly and pulled out a bulky file.

"I hate to bring this one up. This occurred about 7 years ago. The Blurr showed up mere moments before the disaster occurred." He spread the folder out on the table. "When we first started compiling info on the Blurr, this came up. At first, we thought it was an accident, but now we've had to review some things." Captain America picked up the folder, and Miss Marvel& Iron Man leaned over to see. He could see why Fury didn't like to start digging through this stuff.

Fury summarized it in the same monotone voice he would use to order coffee: "The Aurum Lab explosion of 2007. 389 dead, and only 5 survivors. One you know very well; a certain Dr. Bruce Banner."

* * *

Blurr stood, silent, invisible (in case of lingering surveillance,) in the ash. Once, titanium steel walls had stood 5 stories high, and white sunshine leaked through glass windows. Once, there were people, friends, colleagues, who walked through the double doors every day. They greeted each other and smiled. They all shared a love of science. Until that day, nearly 7 years ago. Now, all that was left was cold, lifeless ash.

But Blurr knew that it was best to leave the past in the past. Just as soon as he/she/it haunted the pants off S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

The Aurum Labs Explosion of 2007: covered up by S.H.I.E.L.D., which was probably better for the friends and relatives of the casualties. Thinking that your science-smart cousin died in a plane crash was probably better than knowing the truth of their death.

Nick Fury gave the Avengers all the info they had on the explosion that killed over 350 people.

Aurum Labs was a Science facility run by S.H.I.E.L.D. that employed 394 men and women (and one child prodigy.) Nick Fury made sure to explain that Marie Lorang had no known family, a genius with an IQ of 200 at age 7, not to mention supreme hand-eye coordination,(also excellent for a 7 year old,) and anyway the place was supposed to be safer than a traffic cone, so stop calling us monsters for employing a 7 year old at a research facility. AL researched every field of science and had been responsible for keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. in high-end technology and in-depth intelligence. It just so happened that a certain Dr. Bruce Banner had been employed here for 3 years as a Gamma radiation specialist.

On August 18, 2007, at 12:17 PM, AL security reported a prowler near the south-eastern end of the facilities. All they could get of the person was a blurry image. There was no sign of danger, so the incident was soon forgotten.

On August 20, 2007, at 12:17 AM, 3 hours after all employees arrived for work, a project in Lab 26G went wrong. The explosion ripped through the complex, setting off unstable equipment, and leaving everyone except 5 people dead. The remaining 5 people each suffered later from various medical and mental conditions.

The receptionist, Eliza Brinker, was nearest to the main exit, but suffered major burns, and later was diagnosed with short-term memory loss. Dr. York Axner was just leaving for home with an upset stomach when it happened. Over the next few months, his mental state deteriorated to the point where he was committed in 2009. Sergeant Harold Unice was patrolling the far northern perimeter. He was diagnosed a month later with an extremely rare form of cancer, as well as Parkinson's. He died January 2009. And we all know what happened to Dr. Banner, after his extreme exposure to gamma radiation. How did he survive? The final survivor, Dr. Vivian Brennan, who later had her left arm amputated, said she was able to drag Dr. Banner out of the flames' reach before the large building still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a consulting scientist.

It had always been assumed that the explosion was an accident; there was no evidence left to suggest otherwise. But when Nick Fury took up the mantle of Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he immediately began to connect the dots between the appearances of this blurry character and the various accidents.

Now, the Aurum Labs explosion was up for review. Naturally, this required testimony from reliable witnesses. Of the 5 survivors, one was dead, 2 were mentally unstable, and one had an extreme personality disorder. Currently, the only statement for the file was from Vivian Brennan. It was very dull. So the Avengers had to coax the Hulk into "Hulking down" for a while so they could have a few words with the only other reliable witness in existence.

* * *

"Hey, Bruce!" Tony raised his hand in greeting to the Gamma scientist.

Dr. Banner sheepishly waved back to the rest of the Avengers. "Hi."

It wasn't often that Bruce got to come out. The Hulk was very stubborn on the subject. But Hulk complied, only because he wanted to help, and catch the Blurr. ("Hulk no like getting tricked by Blurry man!")

Cap tossed him a shirt and hoodie they got at the S.H.I.E.L.D. souvenir shop, (I fought off a Skrull army and all I got was this lousy t-shirt.) Bruce shot him a grateful look. He looked tired. After all, the Hulk only let him out once a month.

"Alright, enough with the formalities." Director Fury interrupted the scene. "Aw, c'mon, Nicky!" Tony said defensively. "After all, he doesn't get to visit a lot!"

Fury scowled. "This is not a social visit. This is a matter of global security."

Banner sighed. "Yes, I heard about the Blurr. But what do you need me for?"

Cap braced himself. "From what I've heard," he said slowly, "this may be a sore subject for you."

Banner raised an eyebrow, curious.

Fury dropped the bomb. "It involves the... accident at Aurum."

It took everything in him to keep from Hulking again.

He took a breath and started. "Well, there's not really much to tell."

* * *

"What was it like, Blurr?" Robert asked in his soft, monotone voice. "You've never told us what exactly happened here."

Milton looked up from the wires he was adjusting with his paws. "Robert, leave it be!" he muttered.

Blurr silently kicked a pile of ash.

They assumed the conversation was over, and resumed their work, but then he spoke.

"It was just a regular day." He had a far off look in his eyes. Somehow, you could see his eyes through the mask. Not their color or shape, but the emotion.

He gave a small, longing smile. "We were all working fast to meet our deadlines. But it was just normal, regular stuff." He chuckled. "Well, at least, it was normal for us..."

* * *

The day started normally. Eliza showed up earliest, at 6:00 in the morning and settled into the receptionist's desk. She finished some last minute paperwork, and checked some of the security cameras to see if anyone had stayed overnight, working on a project. She smiled when she saw Dr. Axner fallen asleep at his desk in his lab. She activated the intercom. "Dr. Axner?"

The camera showed him stir, and suddenly sit up.

"Dr. Axner, you fell asleep."

"Oh my- sorry!" he groaned, and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Eliza chuckled. "Anything good?"

York sighed. "Just a lot of paperwork." He pressed a hand against his stomach and groaned.

It might have seemed strange, having a conversation over the intercom, but at AL, it was a common occurrence.

Eliza looked concerned. "You okay, York?"

He looked a little green, but brushed it off. "No, I'm fine. Might as well get an early start." Eliza nodded, even if he couldn't see her. "Okay, you do that."

More people started trickling in around 6:30. They all shared a love of science, and were determined to make the world a better place through discovery and exploration.

* * *

At precisely 7:24 AM, just like everyday, the S.H.I.E.L.D. bus pulled up to the lab. S.H.I.E.L.D. provided transportation for those that lived on a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, or had no means of transportation. It was a big bus; this was the mode of transportation for 120 of AL's employees.

The last two people off the bus were Dr. Bruce Banner and his little friend Marie Lorang. Dr. Banner entered the building, laden with a large stack of papers, books, and small parts. It was comical to watch the paper tower sway back and forth, pens and notes falling either way. Marie was just as burdened, if not more so. She was short for a 7 year old, but was able to keep her load somewhat better than her friend. She giggle the whole way, watching his discomfort.

Eliza was prepared, and pulled out a little red wagon and dragged it over to the two comical scientists. Dr. Banner looked over his stack and grinned.

"Thanks, El!" he turned to the receptionist. She put her brown hair into a long ponytail and helped the two load their papers into the red wagon.

When it was full, Marie took the long handle, and with some effort, started to drag it along.

"Good luck on the experiment, Marie!" El called.

Marie blushed. "Thank you!" she returned in her timid voice.

Marie was a remarkable little girl. She had lived in the orphanage for 6 years, where her scientific genius clearly showed. With so much potential and such a dim future, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to give the girl an internship at AL. It became apparent, however, that Dr. Martin's 6 year old intern was clearly brighter than him. S.H.I.E.L.D. employees were surprised when the budding scientist breezed through the S.H.I.E.L.D. self defense course required for Aurum scientists. Aurum Labs was a good place for her. At AL, age didn't matter. People of all genders and races were respected and welcomed.

The oldest person at Aurum was Dr. Stuart Olson. He was 98. He was held in high esteem for his wisdom and experience. Marie Lorang regarded him as a grandfather-figure. Many a time someone's job had been saved after listening to his advice.

The scientists of Section G was a close-knit circle of friends. This friendship was mostly based on pranks. There was an ongoing prank war among the scientists of section G of legendary proportions. You get a group of geniuses each with a bone to pick with the other, and you get chaos.

There was the Anderson Jello bomb, the Gregorian whoopee cushion, and the barking cell phone conspiracy. But today, Bruce Banner and Marie Lorang had planned something that would leave them all behind.

* * *

Bruce gave a small, sad smile. "No point in going into that. We never got to pull it off."

It all felt uneasy, asking him to recount this.

He lowered his head a bit, closing his eyes, then continued.

* * *

By now, their fun house was set up, and the stake out had turned into story time. Blurr sat cross legged in the ruined building in front of his two friends.

Robert was wide-eyed as he listened. Then again, he was always wide-eyed.

"What were YOU doing when it happened, Blurr?"

Blurr was glad he had gotten out of the habit of calling him by his old name, though it did seem a bit lonely to think that he only had his codename to live by.

Blurr thought back and continued.

* * *

The scientists were in the locker room, changing into the radiation suits and lab coats.

"So what's your experiment?" Rita Schindler asked.

Vivian bristled. "I'm working with _Marie_," she muttered, "on my theory of nuclear affects on wildlife."

Marie blushed. She was so painfully shy, it pained Rita to see her treated that way. Rita knew as any geek did how it felt to be on the receiving end of abuse, and Marie had it bad. Her untameable chestnut hair she always stuffed under an old baseball cap alone made her a target to the regular bullies.

Rita scowled, and when she thought Marie couldn't hear her, said under her breath, "You know, Vivian, you don't have to be so hard on her."

Vivian rolled her eyes. As she went to open her locker, it exploded with white foam, covering her. Marie giggled, and Rita smirked. The shaving cream had cost Rita $25, and the exploding mechanism cost $50, but it had been worth it.

* * *

Bruce's face remained stony.

"We had lunch at 11:30, then we started our lab tests..."

* * *

Blurr stayed emotionless.

"12 o'clock, we got into the tests..."

* * *

Marie wasn't sure what field of science she wanted to study in. She knew about the office pool going, and that most people expected her to go into Quantam Physics, but honestly, she was pioneering in... as Marie headed to the lab, she was surprised to see someone walking out. She checked her papers to make sure she had the right lab. Yep, 26G.

Cautiously, she looked around. She saw a blinking light underneath the lab table, among the computer wires. _Strange,_ she thought. When she was here yesterday, she didn't remember seeing that light. She crawled under the table to see what it was. It was a strange device she didn't recognize, connected to the wires. _Hmm_, she thought, as she pulled out her homemade cell phone and snapped a picture. She sent it with a message, asking what it was, to Bruce, in less than 10 seconds. She held an office record in typing speed. Bruce never received that text.

* * *

Bruce held himself together as he finished.

"We were in the middle of testing the Gamma Ray, when suddenly our systems went down, and everything... went boom, I guess you could say."

He layed his hands out. "And, well, you know what happened after that. I got... zapped, and I don't remember anything after that. I woke up across the street, and Aurum Labs was on fire. I guess Dr. Brennan pulled me out..."

He sighed, exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"A week later, I Hulked out, and... well, you know the rest."

* * *

Blurr concluded. "I was in the lab. It exploded. Suddenly, I was somewhere else. That was when I realized I couldn't go back."

He stood up, unchanged by the emotional outpour.

"Let's get ready for the Scooby Doo gang to arrive." He said with a half-smile.

* * *

Hulk decided to let Banner stay for the day. (Hee hee, rhyme!) He just wandered aimlessly around Avengers' mansion. Sure, he made friendly conversation with all the Avengers, helped out with Tony, T'challa, and Hank's various science projects, but inside, he was in turmoil.

Could the Blurr have been responsible for it?

Whenever he thought about it, his head ached, and he felt the Hulk tearing at his insides.

He was tapping his foot, fists clenched on the kitchen table, when he heard the phone ring. He looked around. No one was around to pick it up, so he went to answer it.

When he picked up the handset, he accidentally hit himself in the head. He fell down, and rubbed his bruised brow. "OW!" he moaned. He gingerly held the phone up to his ear.

A high pitched voice sounded, "FIFERAL, FIFERAL,FIFERAL, FIFERAL, FIFERAL..." Over and over again. This went on for 5 minutes.

Bruce's face paled.

That was impossible...

* * *

**Yes, I completely changed the story of how Bruce Banner became the Hulk just to suit my literary needs. **

**To Marvel: Please don't sue me!**

**Honestly, I was just too lazy to find the specifics on Dr. Banner's transformation.**

**Next up, the Avengers run into a haunted building. Be prepared for a whole chapter's worth of Scooby Doo one-liners.**

**I'd really like some reviews on how I'm doing so far.**

**Question Time!**

**Question 6:**

**What/who was the cause of the Aurum Labs Explosion?**

**A. Hydra**

**B. AIM**

**C. Faulty wiring**

**D. The Blurr**


	8. Since when did we become Ghostbusters?

**To start off, unless you are extra-specially nice to me, I am NOT giving any hints to the Blurr's identity other than what you read here.**

**Second... Actually, that was it. Anyway, just read.**

* * *

The Avengers were gathered in the briefing room. Captain America and Iron man were referring to the file that Nick Fury gave them.

"This is Aurum Labs." Iron man started. "Until 2007, it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most secure science facility. They employed almost 400 people, including our friend Dr. Banner."

Hulk still wasn't coming out. For some reason, he preferred to stay hidden today, so instead, they had the skinny little scientist to work with. He wasn't talking, either. The avengers all found it a little strange. Since when did Hulk not want to come out? And Bruce was clearly upset about something...

Black Panther raised his hand.

"Yes, T'challa?"

"You refer to Aurum in the past tense. I assume something happened?"

Captain America nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. On August 18, 2007, security reported a prowler dangerously near the complex. A blurry one. 60 hours later, there was an explosion within one of the labs which wiped out the whole facility, leaving only 5 survivors, one of which is now dead."

Wasp gasped.

JARVIS flicked through the various pictures. It showed photos of various projects, the labs, happy groups of scientist. Then, from an aerial view, a mushroom cloud.

They gave a moment of silence for the tragedy.

Thor broke the silence. "This... Blurr, he was responsible?"

Miss Marvel had the answer. "That's just it!" she realized. "We don't know, do we?"

Iron Man confirmed, "Well, since there wasn't exactly any evidence to indicate otherwise, it was assumed that it was an accident, until we started investigating the Blurr. But yes, we don't know."

Wasp turned to the silent man sitting a few feet away.

"What do you think, Dr. Banner?"

He lifted his head, surprised. "Hmm, what?"

"Do you have any ideas about the explosion?"

Nervously, he shook his head.

Cap narrowed his eyes a little. He quickly stored away the thought and continued.

"We are going to investigate this."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Hawkeye sat up.

"Wait, why us, why not S.H.I.E.L.D.? Isn't investigating more their thing?"

Dr. Banner looked up, curious.

Cap and Tony looked hesitant.

"It's haunted, isn't it?" said Bruce. "Or at the very least, some unknown force is keeping them from investigating."

They were a little surprised, but finally nodded.

"Wait, haunted?" Wasp nervously laughed.

Hawkeye stifled a laugh. "Oh, come on! Do you really expect us to buy that?" he whooped. "This is rich! S.H.I.E.L.D. scared of ghosts!"

He stopped when he realized that no one else was laughing. "What?"

* * *

All suited up, the Avengers stood in front of the blackened husk of a building, shivering, though it was the middle of August. It was once several stories high, but after the explosion only the first floor and some basement rooms remained. Of course, it was very unstable, and they would have to watch their steps.

Jarvis confirmed that it was safe to enter the building. "There are no traces of radiation, and absolutely no signs of paranormal activity. No heat signatures, no electronics. The building is safe to enter."

* * *

By this time, they'd finally convinced Hulk to come out again, but he was still moody for whatever reason. He still wasn't talking.

Captain America tentatively stepped a foot on the blackened grounds. The very air seemed nervous, forbidding. There was even a burning smell, faint, but burning. Hulk stood behind him, silently fuming. The Avengers, in order to cover the whole area, each split into groups of two. Wasp was with Miss Marvel, Panther was with Yellowjacket, Ironman went with Thor, Vision went with Hawkeye, Cap was with Hulk. They had agreed to contact each other if they felt so much as a gust of wind that was wrong.

So far, all was quiet. Too quiet. That's what made everyone nervous. All that was left from the explosion was the vague outline of a building, and ash. Lots of ash. There weren't any shards of glass, scraps of paper, or even a rock. Just a fine, thin, powdery carpet of ash. It was a good thing that none of the Avengers had asthma.

As for ghosts, well, Cap was starting to think that Hawkeye was right, even after his experience with that Normstone and the dimension-jumping that still made his head ache. He had seen the ghosts of his past, and they still scared him. But he didn't see any here. There hadn't even been a moment where he thought he saw a shadow, or would've sworn that something moved. It wasn't like any of the creepy buildings he'd seen before. The only thing spooking him here was the silent, angry breathing of the Hulk behind him.

You could tell that he was angrier than usual, but for some reason, he wasn't venting like he always did. Normally, when he was angry, there wasn't an insect that was safe for miles around. He would roar and thrash, and basically destroy anything in his path. But now, when he was clearly ten times as angry as usual, he was incredibly quiet. It was really starting to get on Cap's nerves.

"What is it, Hulk?" Cap finally broke the dark silence.

Hulk glared. "Banner angry. Hulk angry."

Cap raised an eyebrow, surprised. So that's why Banner had acted so strangely. Something was upsetting him...

"Is it because of this?" he asked, waving his hand at the ruins.

Hulk snorted. "Banner knows."

Now he was confused. "Knows? Knows what?"

Hulk grinned. Cap tried not to shudder. Hulk grins were creepy.

"Hulk not telling."

* * *

Watching through the spy cameras randomly placed throughout the ashes, Robert suddenly got scared.

"Did you know he figured it out?"

Blurr smiled. "I would've been surprised if he didn't."

"But do you think he'll tell them?"

Blurr lowered his eyes. "I'd be surprised if he did." He whispered.

* * *

_This is soooo creepy_, thought Hawkeye. "Wow," he laughed. "Those S.H.I.E.L.D. guys thought this was creepy? I've seen creepier things in the circus!" He paused. _The circus..._ he shuddered. Bad memories.

Vision's eyes flickered. "Wouldn't that statement be as damaging as, "That was easy?"

Vision was right. It was then that a cold gust of wind blew throughout the ashes, spreading the black powder into new shapes.

"Did you feel that?" Hawkeye muttered to the robot.

"I detected a change in windspeed, jumping in .12 seconds from 0 to 30 miles per hour, an unnatural occurrence. I am unable to locate the origin of the change in wind." He turned to Hawkeye. "You were saying?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and pulled out his communication card.

"Okay, there was this freaky wind, that Vision here says was completely unnatural. Any thoughts?"

Iron Man answered. "See if there's anything else unusual in that area." He paused. "Cripes, when did we become the Ghostbusters?"

Hawkeye glanced around. Vision scanned for anything unusual.

"Nothing." He groaned.

Wasped buzzed in on the conversation. "Hey, hey! We found something!"

Wasp pointed her card at a pile of ash. Strange symbols were scraped in the ash. Miss Marvel pointed them out, in case they couldn't see them.

"I'm familiar in 27 different language, and have briefly studied 34, some of those being major alien dialects. I don't recognize this one."

Black Panther answered. "It is an ancient language, not known to most people. I believe it translates as..."

_Doom to they that did this..._ whispered through the air, making their hairs stand on end.

Black Panther, composed, nodded. "That."

"Not a very pleasant message." Muttered Yellowjacket.

* * *

"We still haven't heard anything." Captain America murmured.

Hulk snorted. "So?"

"So, we should've heard something by now. Either someone would've found something, or after three hours, people would start complaining or calling it quits." Something was wrong, and not just the fact that someone was blocking their signal.

Feeling a cool breeze behind him, Cap whirled around. Hulk turned and grow led.

* * *

While they were distracted, Blurr slipped the paper in hulk's ragged pants pocket, and the small package in Cap's belt, fingers as light as butter.

Soundproofing his mask, Blurr used his built in comm device to give the signal. "Okay, Milton, let 'er rip!"

* * *

What happened next was a flurry of lights and loud noises, trip devices and booby traps designed to get the Avengers O-U-T, OUT! It was similar to a car alarm that suddenly goes off in the middle of the night.

They were so disoriented, they basically went where the contraptions led them, which was out the figurative front door.

* * *

They lay there panting and trying to get their bearings. Tony removed his face plate to try to get more air. "Well, that was an adventure." Everyone looked up at him, annoyed.

"So, who thinks it's haunted?"

Wasp grinned. "When can we get a mystery machine and a talking dog?"

* * *

They monitored S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers for 12 hours. Blurr finally decided that they figured the place was, in fact, haunted. The reasoning being that if the poor souls lost in the "accident" wanted vengeance on "they that did this," they would've led the Avengers to them. At any rate, there was nothing to be found, other than ash, none of which had a carbon trace. All they had to go off of was the strange runes scrawled in the dust. Blurr knew they wouldn't get much from that. After all, no one spoke the language. The only reason Black Panther knew the language was because of the small scroll he'd "accidentally," dropped on his last visit to Wakanda. Blurr still remembered when he'd first used the language. Robert and Milton had been so surprised.

"Where did you learn that?"

"The last dimension shift, remember? There was a whole secret civilization that spoke it?"

Since then, they had spoken Gnommish when they didn't want to be overheard. It was even more secure than Pig Latin!

"So what now?" Milton asked telepathically.

Unless you were Dr. Dolittle, you had to listen to Milton telepathically. Robert had, in fact, been programmed to read animal body language, since he couldn't hear thoughts.

"Now," said Blurr, "We wait. We knew it was coming, ever since that incident with Infinity League. All that's left to do now is get ready. Because chaos is coming..."

* * *

**So, ya, who doesn't love ghostbusters? Don't answer that.**

**What chaos is coming? Obviously, the Avengers aren't done with Blurr. But what did he/she/it slip to Hulk and Cap? (Please tell me if you hate Captain America's nickname, it's just so much easier to type, and it rolls off the tongue easier.)**

**Next time, I'm doing another crossover. It's going to involve a superhero from outside the Marvel universe. Any guesses? 'Cause I don't have any ideas. Joking! I know exactly how this is turning out, I'm just not telling. (Hey, I just realized, I let something slip!)**

**Alright class, let's pull out our Number 2 pencils and erasers, because we're about to answer another question. (Don't give me that!)**

**Question 7:**

**I've decided that Blurr needs to play a musical instrument. What instrument?**

**A. Piano**

**B. Guitar**

**C. Pipe**

**D. Drums**

**E. Violin**

**F. Vocal**

**G. Blurr really has no business playing an instrument. Make Robert do it instead!**

**H. G, except make Milton play it.**

**Until next time!**


	9. I Am Terribly Sorry For The Confusion

**I just wanted to apologize. I lied about the crossover. After I posted Chapter 8, I smacked myself in the head and realized that what I had in mind for that particular crossover would make absolutely no sense at this point. Instead, I'm going to write about the time that Spiderman got turned into a monkey by Amora the Enchantress, (just bear with me here.)**

**Special Thanks to Linzerj, my only follower. Hmm, I have a follower. I like the sound of that! **_**Laughs evilly...**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spidey, The Avengers, their various villains, or our surprise guest stars. Only Blurr. Milton and Robert are debatable.**

* * *

Spider-Man was having an excellent day. He'd stopped 5 muggings, thwarted 2 bank robberies, and gotten 3 photos for J. J. Jamison. He was just about ready to call it a day, when... _Ring Ring!_ Who is it? _It's your spidey sense!_ Oh, hi spidey sense. What's the emergency? _Look out! There's a magic lady wearing green with a big guy sporting a wicked looking axe!_ Thank you very much spidey sense! _No problemo!_

Spider-Man web slinged down the avenue and landed on top of a statue of some famous dead guy. The aforementioned enchantress and her henchman walked out the doors of the museum.

"Ah, my executioner." Amora purred. She held up a large, shiny diamond, obviously stolen from aforementioned museum. "With the rock of Belthora in our possession, destroying this puny realm will be easy!"

Monologuing: superhero's best friend.

Spidey shot a web at the gem, grabbing it, and proceeded to web Amora and the Executioner. They easily broke the bonds.

"Wait, so I'm confused. Are you one of those get-rich-quick villains, or are you the power-hungry type?" Spider-Man quipped.

Amora screeched and threw green orbs of energy at him, which he easily avoided with flips and turns, as well as his trusty spider-sense. Executioner lunged at him with an axe. Surprised by the sheer force, Spidey leaped out of the way, into a tree. Executioner fell the tree with one fell swoop of his axe.

"Hey Paul Bunyan, did you leave the ox at home?"

Executioner growled. Spidey glanced at the Enchantress throwing spells and curses at him. "Never mind! But hey, I thought the ox was supposed to be blue. That one's green!"

That certainly served to enrage Amora. When Spiderman leaped up to escape the attack below, he landed behind her, and tried to web her hands in place. She teleported behind him.

He whirled around quickly, distracted long enough for the executioner to club him from behind.

"Well, well, well. A man of spiders!" she chuckled. Amora picked up the fallen diamond. Spidey sat up, groggy.

"I don't have time do deal with this mortal. I suppose I must dispose of him quickly." She sighed. She so wanted to destroy his ashes for interfering with her plans, not to mention the ox insult. But she only had time to quickly put a curse on him. It was the easiest curse in the book, and only lasted till midnight, but it was sufficient. She expected Midgard to be ash by the time the sun set. As she watched the transformation, she tsked and dropped him down a man hole.

"This truly is the concrete jungle!" she teased. "Let us see if you do survive!"

* * *

Spider-Man woke up with a bad headache. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to get his bearings. He immediately regretted. He moaned and clutched his nose, shocked at how terrible something could smell. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Oh yes, the sewers. He remembered this place from the times he chased the Lizard, Dr. Curt Conners. He jumped up, and tried to remember how he'd gotten there. He remembered: the green enchantress lady, and the big guy with the even bigger ax. Then he remembered, just before he blacked out, something the Enchantress said about a curse- that she put on him.

It was that moment he realized what felt wrong, aside from the smell of the sewers. He looked down at his hands, and saw his reflection in the sewer water, and shrieked. He covered his mouth, not liking the screech that came out.

Now he started freaking out.

* * *

Blurr escorted them down the network of sewers with Milton and Robert. This was the third time this week he'd had to deal with them.

The four in question started banging against their little cages again, trying to escape.

Blurr sighed, and leaned down to talk to them.

"Look, I know that you wanted to go to the circus, but you can't leave your enclosure during zoo hours! If you want to go after they close, I'd be happy to smuggle you in. But you just can't keep doing this! You can't!"

The penguins bristled grouchily.

Blurr groaned and pressed his face in his hand.

"Okay, how about this. If you try to escape again, I will personally ship you to Copenhagen."

The penguins' eyes widened, and they started nodding ferociously.

"Good." Blurr concluded in his neutral, whispery voice.

Robert had scouted ahead a few yards, when he found a monkey.

"Oh boy!" he droned gleefully. "I have found a new friend! And it is wearing an adorable little Spider-Man costume!"

Robert picked up the fighting monkey and hugged him as he went back to ask Blurr if he could keep it.

"No, Robert. Chances are, this is either a pet or _another_ escaped zoo animal." He glared at the silently fuming penguins. No doubt about it, Blurr was in a bad mood.

The monkey was loosely leashed, and still struggling against the restraints.

"We're taking him to the Central Park Zoo, and if he's not their's, then we'll put up some posters or something. Leave him with Jim for whoever is missing him."

"Aww!" Robert kicked the sewer wall childishly. After all, he was only 7 years old.

Milton groaned and muttered about stupid talking animals and hope we don't see sewer rats.

"Who goes there?" piped an angry voice.

The penguins started angrily squawking and punching their fists into their wings.

Blurr looked down at the rat. "Can it, pipsqueak. We're just passing through." He growled.

"Ha!" he squeaked defiantly. "The Rat King demands payment, on account of the hard battle going on in the surface world!"

He kicked the rat into the sewer water.

Spider-Monkey winced.

"How dare you beat my minion!" roared the giant rat that stepped out of the shadows. "Now you have to deal with me!" The rat king took a fighting stance. Instead of the hard battle he was expecting, he received a weighted boomerang in the nose, and blacked out.

Blurr picked up his boomerang, pocketed it, and kept dragging the wagon with the penguins' cages towards the manhole nearest to the Central Park Zoo.

Without looking back, he casually mentioned, "Kowalski, no lockpicking. You of all people should know that I rig my locks with a security measure."

Kowalski got an electrical shock and dejectedly threw down the paper clip.

They were nearing the manhole, when suddenly Blurr stopped.

"Milton?" Blurr suddenly said, keeping a controlled tone. "What was it that rat said about a battle going on?" he turned to Robert. "Where did you find this monkey?"

"I found him near the 22nd Natural History Museum," he replied, confused.

Blurr banged his head against the brick sewer wall several times. Milton had a good, hard face palm.

Robert was still oblivious. "What?"

Gingerly, red in the face, Blurr undid the leash around Spider-Monkey's neck, and stammered out an embarrassed apology.

Robert's eye widened. "Wait, that's the real Spider-Man?"

The penguins snickered.

Blurr face palmed again.

* * *

"Okay, I think that I can concentrate the energy, and change his form back." Blurr said assuredly.

Spider-Monkey looked unconvinced.

Before he could do that, however, he had to get a good idea of the form. This involved a quick charcoal sketch of Spider-Man, and a good 15 minutes of concentration.

"Alright, brace yourself." Blurr said, ready.

Spider-Monkey sat a few feet away, nervous. Milton and Robert were holding him down so he wouldn't freak out and run away.

Blurr concentrated, his eyes starting to glow white.

POP!

Spider-Man stood up, checking to make sure he had every limb and digit.

"Whew, thanks!" he gasped.

"Don't mention it. We're just going to take care of these four and..." Blurr turned towards the four empty cages.

"Da'arvit! Hilaam shi thorew ri..." Blurr cursed in Gnommish. He banged his head against the sewer wall and kicked the cages.

"Okaaaay. I'll just be going..." Spider-Man jumped out of the man-hole to track down the Enchantress.

* * *

Enchantress cackled as the stone started to glow. Soon, she would have her revenge and Midgard would be destroyed. After that, she would take over the rest of the nine realms.

She never expected to see Spider-Man again. He was as good as dead... so she was surprised to feel webbing wrap around her legs and yank her upside down, causing her to drop the magical jewel.

"Hey, look! Fishing!" Spider-Man chuckled and jumped off the lamppost.

Enchantress screamed in anger and magically cut herself down. Executioner rushed with the ax, which Spidey dodged.

* * *

**Okay, I'm terrible at fight sequences, so just imagine a longish fight where Spidey gets some good hits (and one-liners,) in, but at some point you realize that he's losing...**

* * *

The sun started to set, and the jewel was at full power. Spidey was literally backed in a corner. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd gotten maneuvered into a dark alley, of all places, but he was cornered. _Great,_ he thought. _Not only did I get turned into a monkey and dragged through the sewers with a couple of loonies and their pet penguins, now I'm about to die and the world is gonna be destroyed. This day just keeps getting better and better..._

Enchantress readied her most horrible, most gruesome spell, and raised her green glowing hand for the kill.

"Hey!" a whispery voice yelled.

Surprised, Amora turned around. Blurr stood in his brown cloak, calmly, hands at his/her/its sides. He made sure to wipe out any cameras or recording devices within a quarter of a mile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blurr audibly whispered. Amora smirked and fired her potent spell at his direction. He blinked invisible, and reappeared passively sitting on the dumpster. Blurr stifled a yawn.

He disappeared again and crash down with a kick to Executioner's head. When the Enchantress tried to shoot her green orbs at Blurr, he/she/it concentrated. She couldn't call forth her magic. She screeched in frustration and teleported farther down the alley. She was about to call forth a curse, when Spidey webbed her mouth shut. He then proceeded to completely cocoon her in webbing. She struggled against the string, but couldn't break the thickness of it.

Groggily, Executioner stood up, and began an attack. Blurr blinked beside Spiderman. Spiderman, spooked, leaped up and stuck to the alley wall.

"You know, I'm getting kind of tired. It's late, and I really don't want to fight right now, so I'm just going to let my friends take care of you." Blurr yawned. He disappeared, leaving a fuming Executioner and a confused Spidey. Executioner turned towards him and growled.

"EEP!" Spidey turned and webslinged home. He started to release the Enchantress, but was suddenly hit in the head. Executioner turned angrily to face the new threat.

His new enemy now had the upperhand, thanks to his confusion. Who knew that on Asgard, they didn't have penguins?

Several Penguin Kung-fu attacks later, Executioner lay unconcious with 2 black eyes, 2 broken limbs, a bloody nose, and absolutely no idea what just happened.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "That was better than the circus!"

Rico coughed up dynamite, and was about to throw it. "Rico!" Skipper stopped him.

The crazy penguin looked up innocently.

"He didn't see anything." Sadly, Rico extinguished the fuse and swallowed the dynamite.

As the four penguins walked in the moonlight back to the museum to return the stolen diamond, Private turned to Skipper, and asked, "Can we still go to see the circus?"

Skipper slapped him.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you guys all get the penguin reference. I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks does. I wanted to save that particular disclaimer for the end, since I didn't want to give away our tuxedoed little guest stars. Wait. I just realized, I lied again! This **_**was**_** another crossover, just not the one I planned on doing. How about that.**

**Now, I don't know about you, but I think that the Penguins of Madagascar are/is awesome! And if you guys want, I will rewrite the Percy Jackson chapter. It kinda stunk. I mean, it's supposed to be Percy Jackson!**

**Question Time!**

**Question 8:**

**What is Milton's origin? Remember, he's the neon green glow-in-the-dark telepathic jaguar.**

**A. Science Experiment gone ****wrong**

**B. Natural Mutation**

**C. Long-lost ancient species**

**D. Alien Species**

**E. Insert a way an animal could become a neon green glow-in-the-dark telepathic animal, 'cause I've got nothing.**


	10. A Game of Pi-Cho

**In this chapter, there will be not one, not two, but three references to something outside the Marvel universe! Bonus Points to anyone that can find them!**

**Also, I think it should be fair to warn you that I know next-to-nothing about science, so for those of you who do happen to know something about science, and for whatever reason waste your life away on fanfiction like the rest of us nonscientists, please, just bear with me here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Fortunately. If I did, Marvel Universe would be ruined.**

**I do own Blurr. Fortunately. If I didn't, he/she/it would probably be ruined.**

**I do not own our special guests. If I did, they would be ruined.**

**Onto the Story: In which Spiderman tells of his adventures, Dr. Brennan sees a ghost, Robert goes grocery shopping, and Clint gets over his fear of clowns. Based on a not-so-true story...**

* * *

"So, funny story," Spiderman started. He had swung in on the Avengers' Mansion on his lunch break, since some of the team were away tracking down leads on the Blurr. His audience was Thor, Yellowjacket, and Hawkeye.

He started pacing across the ceiling dramatically. "The other day, I was just doing my normal rounds, webslinging across Manhattan, when all of a sudden this strange lady wearing green and this big guy with a huge axe," he held out his hands as far as they could go to illustrate, "started walking out of a museum, stole some sort of jewel, and she started ranting about how she was going to destroy the world and rule the nine realms or something."

Thor sat up on the couch. "Man of spiders, do you mean to say that you have crossed paths with Amora the Enchantress, and her Executioner?" Spidey almost lost his foot grip on the ceiling.

"You mean you know those to?" he asked, surprised.

Hawkeye snorted. "Oh yeah, the Enchantress. Crazy lady always on some plot of revenge or trying to take over the world. What's with stealing a gem?"

Thor's eyes widened. "I believe it may have been the Rock of Belthora! It is rumored to contain all the fires of the fire demons of old, enough to destroy an entire world!" he murmured.

Spiderman seemed hesitant. "Oookay… so anyways, I figured that these two were up to no good, so I swung in and started beating them up!"

"Hmm." Yellowjacket, uninterested, sat at a desk in the corner cleaning his ray gun.

Spidey suddenly seemed embarrassed. "They beat me, and then they turned me into a monkey."

Hawkeye burst into laughter, and tears came into his eyes. "Spider monkey! Ha!" he squealed.

Thor seemed concerned. "But the spell of changing form is said to be unescapable before midnight, at which time the Enchantress would surely have conducted her heinous deed! How are you a man, and not a monkey?"

Spidey jumped down from the ceiling. "Okay, this is where it gets interesting. I fell into the sewer…"

"Sewer, HA!" hooted Hawkeye from the floor.

"…and I run into this weird group. There was a little white robot with one big eye, a bright green jaguar…"

"A jaguar? Seriously?" Yellowjacket muttered in disbelief.

"No, I'm serious! And then there was a guy in a brownish hood, and they were pulling a wagon with…"

"Wait, what?" the three Avengers stood up simultaneously.

"A guy in a brownish-grayish hood. So they were pulling a little red wagon, four caged penguins on it, and-"

"The Blurr!" Thor gripped Mjolnir, and Yellowjacket made a fist-sized hole in the wall.

Spiderman felt awkward all of a sudden. "Um, yeah. That's what the robot called him. He had this whispery voice."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes like, well, a hawk. "Continue."

Spiderman spoke more slowly, and with more caution. "The robot found me as a monkey, and took him to the Blurr guy, asking if they could keep me as a pet. Apparently, they were taking the four penguins back to the Central Park Zoo, 'cause they escaped or something, and the Blurr guy said they had to take me there too. So, at some point, Blurr and the jaguar realize that I'm not actually a monkey, and the Blurr was able to… change me back. So I went back to fight the Enchantress lady, and I was having a little trouble with it, when suddenly the Blurr showed up again, and started attacking them, long enough for me to get out of a pinch, and then suddenly, the Blurr said he had to go, something about curfew, and left the penguins to beat them up."

The Avengers looked at him in disbelief.

Spidey held up his hands defensively. "Yep, you heard me. Four penguins beat them up. Then they returned the stone of bologna or whatever to the museum, and… well, that's it."

They blinked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "So… what's up with the Blurr guy? Do you know him or something?"

Hawkeye scoffed. "Yeah… or something."

* * *

Dr. Vivian Brennan wore an emotionless mask as she observed the blackened, ashy ruins of her former place of employment. She and a small group of agents, who thumbed their noses at the so-called-paranormal activity, had come to find any more evidence surrounding the explosion. She had been fortunate enough not to lose anything more than her left arm that day, and had been very casual with the whole matter of digging up the tragedy.

She trudged a bit further through the black heap. Dr. Brennan clearly remembered the layout of the building, and knew exactly where her lab was. The walls were gone. The damage had been especially terrible here, since it was the center of the blast. She breathed the stale air, thinking back to the day…

* * *

_"Dr. Brennan?" Marie whimpered._

_Vivian rolled her eyes. She always hated that girl._

_"What's that blinky red light under the table?"_

_Dr. Brennan didn't bother looking. She knew what it was. "That's the modem, sweety. Don't worry your pretty little head about that, and leave the techno stuff to the grownups. Go back to studying Quantam physics. That's what you're going to be, right? A Quantam Physicist?"_

_Marie blushed ashamedly and looked back down at her notes. It was covered in doodles. Dr. Banner always said to make sure she made doodles on her notes whenever she could. 'Doodles show where your mind is.' he always said. He had then held up his notepad. 'See? Fish. Where's my mind? Drowning, that's what!' Marie had giggled then. _

_She lifted her head, and quietly responded to Dr. Brennan. "Actually, I wanted to study Inter-"_

_The computer started beeping an alarm. "Dr. Brennan?" Marie asked nervously_

_Vivian tapped the computer. She stood up and began to walk out. "I'm going to check with the engineers, see if something's wrong with the power."_

_She glanced at the light under the table. It was now blue, and blinking rapidly._

_She was at the end of the hallway when she heard the child's scream of terror. She was nearing the front door when the building shuddered. She was ten paces away and hiding in the nearby forest when the Aurum Labs finally collapsed. She saw the Blurr drag an unconcious Dr. Banner away from the burning building. 30 seconds after a limb from a burning tree fell and shattered her left arm, the medical crew from S.H.I.E.L.D. pulled up. But it was too late._

* * *

Dr. Brennan remained emotionless, looking around at the smooth, blackened ground.

But she couldn't repress a shriek when she saw the white little girl.

The girl wore a simple white dress. Her hair was white, her skin was like flour. Her eyes were blank. The white was even more dramatic in comparison with the black ash.

She knew who the girl was. She knew very well.

The girl reached out with a shadowy, cold hand. "Help." she rasped.

Running as well as she could with one arm, Dr. Brennan ran back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. crew, screaming.

* * *

"You heard it first here, folks! The Blurr is in New York!" Hawkeye announced over the Avengers' ID card.

Within an hour, any available Avengers were scouring the city.

Vision felt strange, wandering around the big city. Everywhere he went, he nearly had a sensory overload. He had built in scanners, high-tech computers in his noggin, and even had the ability to smell. These abilities had largely been abused, confined to underground sewer hideouts with Ultron, basement labs at the Avengers' mansion, and barren planets in the far reaches of space. Downtown New York was a completely different story.

For every site, sound, and smell, his electronic brain generated a thousand calculations and stored a million bits of data in his memory chip. Every angry taxi driver, every rancid hotdog, every strutting pigeon was documented. He was like a small child being released from the protective bubble of his home to roam the insane, colorful world.

Vision had scoured half of downtown. The bright lights and strange sounds were starting to affect his sense of direction. It was overwhelming!

Then he turned onto Chinatown.

Chinatown was nothing compared to the rest of the world Vision knew. Everywhere he turned, bright new colors attacked his electronic eyes. Strange smells, sounds and music invaded his sensors. His brain could barely comprehend the insane flood of people and maze of strange shops.

He landed on the roof, trying to recalibrate his brain. Confused, Vision turned around a few times.

Finally, his memory circuits starting to heat up dangerously, Vision sat down, hard, trying to create a mental map and calculate the possible risks in hailing a taxi.

At that precise moment, he heard a voice. Not a voice outside.

A voice in his head.

* * *

Robert scanned the shelves carefully.

It was surprisingly hard to find a grocery store in the heart of Chinatown, let alone a gallon of milk.

He adjusted his hoodie and fidgeted in his high sneakers, his disguise. It wasn't exactly common place for a one-eyed robot to go grocery shopping, at least that's what he was told, so Blurr had helped him make the comfortable sweatshirt and specially modified shoes to make him look like a young boy. So long as he used the correct audio chip when speaking, no one should notice him.

Robert had been given a simple grocery list. Their new hideout was running out of food, and, let's face it, being sneaky still required nourishment. Blurr was never comfortable any more outside of the 'uniform,' his cloak and mask, and had sworn never to impersonate someone else, because he/she/it thought that it was disgusting, and Milton... was a jaguar. Plus, it was easier to disguise a robot than a neon cat, so the task fell to Robert.

He often marveled at how similar this dimension was to his, although there were no humans in his dimension. There was a blue sky, green grass, a smoggy city and cranky taxi drivers. Just like home. Well, except for his family.

The internship only lasted two years, and he got to go home every other weekend, but he still missed them.

The one thing he could not get over was how hard it could be to find a gallon of milk in the city. This was true no matter what dimension you were in, but it was still annoying.

_Is goat milk alright?_ Robert thought.

_No Robert. Goat Milk is disgusting._ Blurr thought back.

But I've never tasted goat milk! Robert counterthought.

_Congratulations!_ Blurr thought. _You're very lucky._

From the hideout, Blurr showed him the taste of goatmilk.

_EWWWW!_ Robert's eye blinked and glitched at the thought of it.

_Okay, no goat milk. But I can't find skim anywhere!_ Robert grumble-thought.

_You know, we could just go to Carrie's if we want milk._ Blurr suggested.

* * *

_But Carrie doesn't like us! _the voice moaned.

_Just forget the milk for now. What do you have left? Eggs? _A second voice followed.

_Who is there? _Vision thought.

There was silence.

_Awww, c'mon! You knew this would happen, didn't you! You calculate every imaginable variable just to get a glass of water! _The first voice spoke through Vision's mind in a strangely monotone voice.

_How could I possibly know that someone else would intercept the thought flow? _The second voice whispered through his mind.

_Observation. _Vision calculated. _There is a false tone to your voice._

_Ha!_ The first voice filled his metal head. _Admit it, Blurr! You planned this, didn't you!_

"Blurr?" Vision stood up and shook his head, jarring any crossed circuits. He felt a little more controlled now. He opened his Avengers' comm line.

"Alert. There is evidence of the Blurr in Chinatown."

"Great, Vision!" Cap answered. "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

"But wait-" The avengers switched off the comm. "There is a 99.36% chance that this is some sort of trap."

* * *

Robert ducked into a back alley after grabbing the milk and eggs and paying for it at the checkout.

The gray rift opened in the black wall, warping his view, and Blurr stepped out.

"Did it work?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning something?" Robert pouted.

"Because you're a terrible actor." he/she/it replied, tapping his foot. "You ready?"

Robert sighed. He jumped through the rift and landed back in the old apartment complex. He hooked himself up to a charger, and activated the security system. In this line of work, he needed all the sleep he could get, and he didn't want anyone sneaking up on him while he snoozed. But just in case, he clutched a grenade.

* * *

Blurr had actually showed up to the party out of uniform. This was no problem, since it only took a few seconds to change. He/she/it made its outer clothes disappear to reveal the baggy beige cloth underneath. He pulled his cloak out of his satchel and tied it around his neck. He pulled on the nondescript brown mask and threw the hood over his face, leaving only a brown shadow to identify. He turned himself invisible and quickly climbed to the top of the grocery store. He stood and waited.

* * *

"Alright, where did you see him?" Cap asked Vision, looking around Chinatown.

"I attempted to alert you before you arrived. I did not physically detect the Blurr, and in fact, I believe this to be a trap."

Iron Man looked up. "What? Why didn't you tell us!" he groaned.

Yellowjacket facepalmed.

"So, what did you see?" Wasp asked, fluttering nervously.

"I did not see anything, rather, I heard something." Vison cocked his head. "Voices. Blurr's name was mentioned."

Hawkeye nervously peered over the cityscape. "Where did you hear them?"

Vision's eyes flickered. "That is something I do not understand. I-"

"Over there!" Miss Marvel lifted a glowing fist and pointed at a rooftop across the street.

Blurr stood, motionless, staring at them on the roof. The Avengers got into attack stances. Hulk growled. They waited for Cap to give the orders.

Cap narrowed his eyes at the threat. The mask the Blurr wore covered his/her/its face, but he could see his facial expressions. And right now, he was grinning slyly.

Taunting, the Blurr held out a small box. Cap squinted to see what it was. It was a button.

A bomb.

Cap's eyes widened. "Avengers, Attack!" he yelled.

* * *

The bought it, all right. There was a bomb, of course, just to keep up appearances.

Now for the chase. In less than half a second, Blurr calculated every possible route, even accounting for pedestrian traffic, and picked a suitable path. He/she/it didn't want this to be easy. At least, not for the Avengers.

As for the chase itself, Blurr picked a suitable soundtrack for the event. The music blared in the small speakers embedded in the mask. He smiled. Club Foot, Kasabian. Perfect. **(A/N, I know absolutely nothing about music. I just googled car chase music.)**

* * *

The Hulk lunged at Blurr, who flipped out of the way gracefully.

Wasp, Miss Marvel, Iron Man, and Vision each threw their orbs and beams of light and energy at the cloaked character. He/she/it twisted and flipped to avoid each.

Thinking the Blurr was distracted, Cap threw his Shield, Panther threw some vibranium disks, Yellowjacket shot at him with his gun, and Hawkeye shot a few arrows.

Blurr deflected the Shield, dissipated the Vibranium disks, sidestepped the arrows and gun bursts with ease, and when the Hulk tried to attack again, Blurr launched itself in the air, and used Hulk's head as a springboard to flip himself off the building onto the sidewalk below, where he began to run through the crowd of pedestrians.

Wasp and Vision flew after the Blurr, each carefully aiming their bursts so they wouldn't harm the civilians, who were starting to clear a path for the chase.

Cap and Hulk charged after him. Hawkeye, Panther, and Yellowjacket were jumping across the rooftops, keeping at a good pace with their quarry. Miss Marvel, rather than follow him, ran through the maze of alleyways and backstreets. She burst out 3 feet in front of the Blurr, and was lunging to blast him/her/it, when he disappeared into thin air. She fell on the sidewalk, hard.

She sat up and groaned, rubbing her bruised head. Cap ran to help her up. Hulk looked around, sniffing the air and growling.

He turned to the alley way Miss Marvel had just came from. The Blurr stood like a specter 3 yards in.

Hulk roared and charged.

Blurr instantly went from still and eerie as a corpse to lithe and lethal like a... well, not a panther, because Blurr was far worse than Black Panther. Rather, like a snake.

He bounded off a wall to dodge the Hulk, and ran at top speed to the other end of the block, jumping over trash cans and boxes to create as many obstacles as possible for the Avengers.

They ran/flew across the street and around the corner.

When they saw what was around the corner, Hawkeye turned white and groaned. Because there was only one place Blurr could've gone.

Blurr had run to the circus.

* * *

"But Hawkeye, I was led to believe that you spent your childhood days in such a circus." Thor said, confused.

Hawkeye scowled. "Yeah, and there's a reason I left."

Warily, Thor and Hawkeye looked around the grounds around the circus tent. Wasp flew down from the building across the street.  
"There's no sign of him... her? It?" Suddenly, she gasped, and pointed at the fluttering flap of the circus tent.

"He went in there!"

Black Panther landed beside them from the building next to them. "He must mean to lose us in the crowd."

"Alright then." Hawkeye sat on the sidewalk, and drove his bow into the dirt, as if he meant to stay there.

"I'll guard the entrance. No need for all of us to go in at once." He said cheerfully.

Wasp glanced at the poster on the wall advertising the circus. "It's okay, Clint! See?"

She pointed at the poster. "See? Fur Power Circus, on tour from Europe. It's all animals! There aren't any clowns, there aren't any other archers. It's fine!"

Black Panther cocked his head. "You are afraid of clowns?"

Hawkeye snarled and picked up his bow. "I'm not afraid of clowns! Fine, I'll go!"

The four walked towards the lit tent.

They skipped the line to get in and held up their Avenger's ID cards to the person at the ticket counter. "We want to see the manager." Black Panther explained.

The ticket boy nodded and pointed to a small trailer with a door that said "Manager."

The four walked up and knocked on the door. When Hawkeye saw the manager, he started to turn around. Wasp and Thor caught him and dragged him back.

"He looks like a clown!" He muttered under his breath.

"I think it's supposed to be the King of Versailles." Wasp returned quietly. The manager didn't notice.

Thor decided to speak for all of them, ignoring the Manager's outlandish appearance. "There is a dangerous criminal on the loose, and we believe him- it- to be within this... circus. We seek your permission to inspect this strange dwelling so that we may locate him. It."

The powderfaced manager cocked an eyebrow and didn't speak for a few moments. Then he grinned profusely and gave them four- two thumbs up.

Thor bowed and thanked him.

* * *

"Hmm. I never thought I'd see Thor at a circus. Especially not this one," Blurr pondered.

"Ahem." Blurr closed the flap that face the audience and turned to face the tophatted penguin.

"You know the deal. We help you mess with these spandexed boyscouts, you help with the electrical work."

Blurr nodded politely. "Of course. Where's the problem?"

The penguin led him/her/it to the computer. A few wires Rico had pulled out sparked dangerously.

Blurr smiled a little. This was a piece of cake.

Five minutes later, the computer was fixed, and the show was ready to begin.

"You sure you don't want me to spice up the effects, just a little?" Blurr pleaded with the penguins and the Lion as they were about to take their places on the stage.

"Um... no thanks! The people think that the show is awesome enough as it is now, if you add your own... personal touch to it, their eyesockets will melt and their hearts will explode just from the awesomeness." Alex explained.

Blurr hung his/her/its head a little, disappointed. "Okay."

Then he remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot! The bomb goes off at 7:30 sharp. Be ready."

And with that, Vitalli took his place in the circus ring, and started jumping through his hoops, the dramatic music playing overhead, his fur glistening with conditioner. His hoops got smaller and smaller, until he had to jump through the pinky ring.

* * *

Hawkeye stared at the pinky ring, unconvinced. "There's no way that tiger could jump through that."

The four avengers were starting to think that the Blurr had been wise to hide here. This was likely the most distracting place for miles. They couldn't help but take a break when the show started.

The Tiger walked 10 paces away from the pinky ring stuck on the pole. The striped cat stomped a paw on the ground and the tiny ring lit on fire.

Hawkeye blinked. "Yeah, that's physically impossible." His comrades watched, mouths agape, agreeing.

The tiger started running towards the ring, doing a flip, and finally jumping...

Hawkeye's mouth hung open. "That's impossible!"

Wasp started clapping despite the need for secrecy.

Suddenly, the overhead music took on a different beat. The tiger grabbed the pole with the ring on it and blew out the fire. He twirled it like a baton and slammed it into the little hole in the ground...

_**To those of you who've know what movie this is, I'm pretty sure you know what happens next. Needless to say, the Avengers were awestruck into next**_** week...**

* * *

Skipper looked through the trashy binoculars. "Operation Firework is a go!"

Blurr chuckled. The circusgoers had started to file out, and it was time to light this candle.

He/she/it stepped out from behind the curtain, invisible. He climbed to the top of the trapeze and nonchalantly kicked a small rock off the platform, just enough to get their attention. He faded back into view.

The conversing Avengers were absorbed in looking around the circus tent, under the bleachers and in trailers. Black Panther detected a small noise, and instinctively looked towards the sound. His eyes trailed upward.

"He is here!" he hissed. The Avengers jumped into fighting stances, weapons trained on the character on the trapeze.

Captain America and Iron Man burst into the tent. "It took us forever to get here! What did we miss?" Tony panted.

Hawkeye answered, "Nothing yet."

They saw the Blurr and prepared to attack.

The time was 7:30. Blurr dramatically pulled out the remote, and pushed the single button on it, making sure that the Avengers had full view of him/her/it.

Cap gasped, "NO!"

The fireworks went off.

The Avengers looked up at the night sky through the small hole in the roof of the tent, and stared in awe at the beautiful fireworks.

Iron Man checked something on JARVIS. "Um, false alarm. That remote was connected to the fireworks. There was no bomb."

The Avengers looked back up at the trapeze. Blurr was gone.

Vision, Yellowjacket, Miss Marvel and Hulk ran into the tent, expecting a fight. "What'd we miss?"

Wasp grew back to her human size. "Other than the awesomest circus performance ever, not much. We can call off the bomb search, though."

At that moment, a small grenade rolled in the middle of the group. Before you could say, "Hakuna Matata," the grenade exploded.

This grenade, however, wasn't packed with explosives, but with a special mixture of mayonaisse and pickles. That would ensure that some of them would stink for a week.

Walking out, humiliated, Hawkeye ran into the clownish Circus Manager. "So, yeah." he rubbed the back of his head. "This place is clean. Nice gig you got here." He reached out to shake his hand. Suddenly, the Circus Manager wobbled, and his torso fell off. Sitting before Hawkeye was two chimpanzees, one with a ridiculous wig and terrible make up job. The chimps 'eep!'d and scampered off behind the curtain.

Hawkeye turned green. "I'm gonna be sick." And ran to join his team.

* * *

"Let me tell you, after all that happened in Ba Sing Sey, I was starting to think that I would never be able to settle down. Now look at me! I've reopened the coffee shop!" the heavy asian man said proudly from the Pi Cho table.

His nephew, Zuko, swept the floor. It was almost closing time, and they were unlikely to have any more customers.

A cloaked figure walked into "Jade Dragon Java." He glanced at the menu, at the teenager sweeping the floor, and nodded. He immediately walked to the Pi Cho table.

"I see you like Pi Cho." The cloaked person whispered, seemingly making small talk.

"Why, yes." Iroh replied. "Would you like to play?"

The Blurr smiled. "Gladly."

He sat at the table.

"I shall serve my guest first." Iroh smiled and let the Blurr make the first move.

Blurr fingered the white lotus tile, and placed it in the center.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." Iroh said, not surprised.  
"Those who do can always find a friend." Blurr returned.  
Iroh smiled. "Then let us play."  
The two moved various tiles arouhd the board, like a familiar dance.

Zuko stopped sweeping and leaned against the broom to watch the routine.

They stopped when the tiles formed a budding lotus on the board.

"Welcome, my friend. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Blurr stood up, and became more serious. "Good, because I have urgent news."

* * *

**Three different references. If you can name even ONE of them, I will be your best friend forever. As for the Disclaimer, I will disclaim these mentioned characters in the next chapter. I really want to see if you guys can find them before I post the next chapter!**

**I really want to know what you guys think about how I'm going about telling the story. I'd really appreciate some comments, any comments!**

**Question 9:**

**Do you think this question thing I do every chapter is stupid?**

**A. Yes. Please stop. My ears are bleeding!**

**B. No. I love the questions! They are all I live for!**

**C. I don't answer them anyways, so I don't care.**

**D. Wait, there were questions? I'm one of those people who don't read the Author's notes.**


	11. A Ghostly Energy

**Alright! Over 400 views and 100 visitors, 5 reviews, 10 chapters, and 18,000 words. I'd say that this story is off to a nice start!**

**I've decided to leave off giving the answer to the mystery crossovers from the last chapter until chapter 12. Keep guessing!**

**I figure that it's hard to learn a lot about characters when there are 15 at a time, so I'll try to focus each chapter on a different Avenger, just so I don't leave anyone out.**

**In response to the question I gave a few chapters ago, Blurr's powers basically involve the manipulation of energy. It sounds confusing. It's sort of like telekinesis, except it doesn't just involve physical objects. He/she/it is also skilled in a whole bunch of weapons including bo staff, slingshot, and knife. You'll learn more about Blurr in the coming chapters.**

**Robert is a robot on an "internship," working with Blurr from another dimension, (just picture Gumball's world.) He's pretty much based off of Bobert. This means that he has the super awesome "self-defense mode," super computer built into his brain, and terrible social skills.**

**Milton is somehow related to Beast Boy (Teen Titans) and Yoda (If you don't know that reference, you are dead to me.) It's a sort of green-character theme. He's an ancient green jaguar beast that can communicate telepathically and swell into a super-giant-angry beast in a fight.**

**I, personally, am not a big fan of romance, so I will not mention it in the story except where it's already introduced, and then, only lightly, such as Wasp and Antman/Yellowjacket. If you don't like that, please let me know.**

**I said before that I will only crossover PG. I mean that. I'm afraid that half of the things that I crossover will be animated. Fortunately, that actually makes it easier to picture in your mind, since A:EMH is also animated.**

**I regret to announce that I will not be able to work on the story this week, since I will be at a summer camp without access to the net. Sorry! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

**Onto the Story: In which there are no crossovers...**

* * *

The Avengers had been called to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier; not because they were buddy-buddy with S.H.I.E.L.D., but because Fury said it had something to do with the Aurum explosion.

"This is Dr. Vivian Brennan. She's one of our top quantam physicists, and the only... _mentally stable_ survivor of the Aurum Labs explosion.

Hulk snorted.

The woman Directory Fury introduced to the Avengers was of average height. She had perky blonde hair tied back in a simple, professional bun, and wore a white lab coat over her S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform. She had hard, grayish-blue eyes under a pair of glasses, and simply nodded her head to the greetings the Avengers gave her. She was missing her left arm.

Tony raised his eyebrow at the new developement. "So what's the deal, Fury? Did she get super powers from the accident, too?"

Fury and Brennan were not amused.

Instead, she typed in some commands at the computer behind her and pulled up a report. "Two days after you Avengers investigated the AL ruins, a team of scientists went to check it out, figured it was safe." the computer pulled up some photos.

"They reported paranormal activity, just like you." The photos were of white objects, made all the more visible by the contrasting ash surrounding them.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hawkeye interrupted. "We're not going back into that fun house!"

Vivian's face remained passive. "When we left and checked our scanners again, we detected a faint energy signature, very dissimilar to EM readings."

Director Fury concluded. "Whatever was making that ghost stuff happen is being traced back to Avenger's mansion."

Vision tried to latch onto any unusual energy signature near the mansion without success.

Yellowjacket choked and spluttered on the coffee he had been drinking to stay awake.

Tony immediately started arguing.

Wasp grew back to human size.

Cap dropped his shield.

Dr. Brennan held up a hand. "We're not saying that it's your fault. I highly doubt that. But the facts say that the cause of the so called paranormal disturbances is in or around your HQ.

Tony chuckled. "Avengers' Mansion, HQ. I never thought of that."

Director Fury tried to outline a plan to locate this "energy source."

"We'll send a squad in to sweep the mansion-"

"Woah, woah woah." Yellowjacket waved his hands angrily. "We're not just gonna let your government cronies ransack our home!"

Cap quelled him. "At ease, soldier." He looked up. "But he's right. The mansion is our territory. The Avengers will handle this."

Director Fury remained silent. "I can't allow that."

Vivian spoke. "Sir, if the Avengers are the ones to handle this, it will be more discreet than sending in S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Not just for... whatever is making this happen, but to the public."

Finally, Director Fury conceded. "Very well. You have 24 hours. It takes us at least 15 minutes to put together a formidable force. If you haven't found the source of the problem by this time tomorrow, we're taking this one."

To prove his point, he started a countdown on the main computer.

* * *

**23 hours, 45 minutes to deadline...**

The Avengers had 15 minutes on the Quinjet to come up with a plan before they arrived at the mansion- or HQ, which Iron Man kept pushing for. They were diligent, and even went so far as to turn JARVIS off in case someone hacked him. T'Challa pulled up a holographic schematic of the mansion.

"Since we haven't noticed this energy source before, we have to assume that it's hidden well. Although, just to make sure we find it, we have to check EVERYWHERE."

Wasp asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Does that include bedrooms?"

Cap considered the pros and cons. "Everyone will search their own rooms. Very carefully." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

They divided the tasks between them- searching the roof, the training areas, the front lawn, the surrounding neighborhood- respectfully, of course- etc.

The Quinjet landed.

"Okay, act natural."

Wasp seemed very lighthearted about the whole situation. "Cap, I'm not sure how things were 'in your day,' but I'm pretty sure that whatever is making this happen isn't listening. I mean, they wouldn't be crazy enough to actually hide here, at our HQ, would they?"

Iron Man hooted. "See, HQ! It rolls off the tongue!"

Hulk huffed. "Let's find bad energy. Smash it."

Hawkeye grumbled. "So much for 'discreet.' Whatever it is we're looking for, if it can hear us, it probably knows we're looking for it."

Miss Marvel retorted. "Yeah, it's an energy signature. Energy can't hear us. So stop referring to it as an intelligent being."

Vision's gears started clicking. "I am trying to adapt my sensors to detect the supposed energy signature. They indicate the energy signature to be prominent around security cameras, the security system, and the refrigerator."

The other Avengers, minus Black Panther, gaped at him. "The energy is currently concentrated on the security camera 20 feet to the left."

Black Panther, being proactive in his duty as ventilation shaft checker, jumped out of the shaft and slashed the camera. It hit the ground with electrical wires sparking.

Iron Man groaned. "Those cameras aren't cheap, you know. Why did you have to smash it?"

Hulk growled at the Panther. "Smashing Hulk's job."

Cap kneeled down by the small pile of electrical wires. His keen eyes noticed something out of place: a small, gold wire among the uniform red, yellow, and blue. He gingerly picked it out of the sparking pile of parts, and handed it to T'Challa.

The eyes is his mask turned blue as he studied it. "This wire is made of a strange substance, metallic, and highly conductive. Very hard, and seems to be giving off an unusual energy signature, similar to that S.H.I.E.L.D. says was detected here." He tossed it to Tony, who caught it easily. "JARVIS," he instructed the AI. "Run a full diagnostics. I wanna know who bugged our HQ." He grinned at his new title for Avengers' Mansion.

**JARVIS** responded. "I do not detect anything out of the ordinary."

Tony was confused. "The wire, JARVIS. What's up with the wire?"

The AI continued, patiently. "My sensors do not see any wire other than those in the destroyed security camera, which were purchased at a chain hardware store."

Hawkeye muttered, "That's unusual."

"Well, it explains why we didn't know that we were being bugged sooner."

Cap took the wire and studied it. "I don't think that this is surveillance." He pointed at a small capsule within the wire. "This looks like acid. I bet it's sabotage."

"Even better." quipped Yellowjacket.

And with that, the power went out.

* * *

**Oh boy! I've decided to make this particular adventure multi-chaptered. I think that at the very most, it will take 4 chapters, but will probably only take two or three chapters. Two if I make them longer, like some of my other ones.**

**In case you notice the title change, it's because I thought it was a little pretentious of me to title it like it's a series. It's called Blurr rising, and I think I'll make the second book titled "The rest was a Blurr."**

**I will continue to do the Question feature at the end of each chapter, because I know you hate/love/don't care about them, just to annoy/entertain/bore you!**

**Question 10:**

**What does Dr. Vivian Brennan have to do with the Blurr?**

**A. She is the Blurr**

**B. She knows the Blurr**

**C. She doesn't even know the Blurr exists**

**D. She knows something secret about the Blurr**

**Will the Avengers survive the power outage? What is the strange energy source? Is it really the cause of the paranormal activity? Will Nick Fury ever get a sense of humor? All this and more, same Blurr-time, same Blurr-channel!**


	12. Blurry Darkness

**Right... So no guesses on the crossovers from Chapter 10? Anyone? **

**Going once...**

**Twice...**

**No guesses. Awww, you guys are no fun! :[**

**Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I do not own AEMH, ****_Iroh or Zuko from Avatar: The last airbender, the characters of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, or the slop grenade from The Sisters Grimm._**

**Now for a new disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Inspibrain101 owns absolutely nothing in this story except the plotline, Blurr, and the word _ujulkala_. Inspibrain101 also will not be using that word ever again. Everything else (even parts of Milton and Robert) belong to someone else. So don't sue. Please.**

**By the way, I noticed that I forgot to give Thor any dialogue in the last chapter. Let us just assume he's on Asgard or something. He does that a lot.**

**ONTO THE STORY: In which there are no crossovers... and the Avengers are in the dark.**

* * *

"JARVIS! What happened? Activate the emergency backup system!" Iron Man called desperately as darkness enveloped the mansion.

His suit and Vision, despite the sudden power outage, were still functioning properly.

But JARVIS didn't answer.

Wasp and Miss Marvel tried to give them some light with their energy encased fists, but it was just enough to see 5 feet away. 5 feet away, something ran past them. Something Blurry.

Yellowjacket grumbled. "Okay. Who did that?"

Hulk fumed, turning in the darkness, confused. "Hulk no like the dark!" he roared.

"Easy, Big Guy" Hawkeye muttered, unsure if there was a threat- or where to aim.

Immediately, Iron Man folded up his Iron Man suit, just in case it truly did shut down, in which case he'd be trapped.

"I detect no electrical activity whatsoever." Vision said nervously, or as nervously as a robot could get.

"Great! Someone's hacking my systems, and now this." Iron Man grumbled.

Black Panther narrowed his eyes on the blackness a few feet ahead. "There is someone straight ahead."

Wasp flew forward to try to shed some light on the person. They saw a brown shoe. It immediately pulled back, and that was it.

Captain America observed the scene carefully. "We don't know what's going on, so stay close."

Blurr agreed. Dealing with an unknown threat, blind to your surroundings, caught off guard, it's a good defensive strategy. Unless, of course, you had night vision, which gave Blurr the upper hand.

Just for kicks, Blurr whizzed past them in a blurry fashion, to confuse them. Intimidation, also key.

The Avengers grew tighter and tighter with each blur that rushed past them. It was disconcerting to hear the whizzing sound without being able to pinpoint the source. They were tense, just waiting to spring. Then they realized that faint moonlight was coming in, just faint enough for someone to identify a pathway. They slowly, carefully made their way to ground level, where Tony claimed they would find a breaker box.

"Here we go!" Tony flipped open the metal breaker box, and Miss Marvel lifted up a torch-hand for him to see.

A sudden, scratchy, whispering, low chuckle echoed through the mansion. Cap clutched his shield, Panther jumped into an defensive position, and Tony ignited the small blowtorch he planned on using to fix the electrical work.

"Who's there?" Cap called out.

Silence.

Then a small, subtle scrape coming from the hallway. In the darkness, the Avengers silently navigated to the hallway. They weren't really sure how to go about attacking. They didn't want to make any unnecessary damage to their "HQ," but they couldn't just let an intruder get away.

Hawkeye shifted a net arrow onto his bow and threatened the unknown assailant, "Whoever you are, you better show yourself, right now!"

The softest pad. Right behind them.

"Very well." Blurr whispered.

In unison, and with a delicious whoosh, the Avengers turned around to face their foe.

He/she/it seemed simple enough; nondescript beige wear, emotionless mask, shadowy cloak. It was hard to believe that this simple character was capable of so much destruction.

Everything was still. The Avengers were unsure of whether or not to attack. Then in a blink, Blurr disappeared again.

Hulk was angry.

The Green Giant started barreling down the hallway, knocking down tables and chairs. Wasp flew after him, trying to slow him down. He finally started quieting down, going from roars to very loud breathing. Black Panther flipped over the wreckage and landed beside the two.

"Likely, the Blurr is toying with us. His overconfidence will be to our benefit."

Hulk huffed.

Vision joined them. "I cannot detect any heat signature on ground level." Then his eyes trailed upwards, to the high ceiling dome. A grayish brown lump crouched on a rafter. Then attacked.

A sharp, swift kick to the head sent Wasp to the floor. Black Panther attempted to disable the attacker with his Panther-Kung-Fu, but Blurr easily dodged him, and jumped quite high when Hulk charged from behind, sending Jolly Green tumbling right into the Panther. Now Vision attempted to shoot at him with laser beams. Blurr went transparent and the beams passed through him. Blurr deflected a larger burst and sent it back in Vision's directions, temporarily shorting him out.

The lights flickered on. "Got it!" Tony whooped triumphantly.

Panther tried to kick his/her/its legs out from under him, but Blurr flipped and landed hard on his back. Panther jumped back up, and pulled out his vibranium daggers, and charged. Blurr casually dodged his first attempt, then easily deflected his quick, hard jabs with the vibranium. Finally, Blurr had enough. He hit the first pressure point with two fingers, the next one behind the neck, and the last one on the spine. Black Panther froze and fell.

The other Avengers would still be scrambling to find him/her/it. They would be here in approximately 7.56 seconds. He pulled out his communication device. "You got it?" he whispered. Milton responded with a few growls. "Yes."

Blurr sighed. Everything had gone right. He had accounted for every possibility, calculated the likely hood of each event, and found the most effecient course of action. And this course of action was essential.

Blurr made a subtle hand gesture, (he had found it easier to concentrate the energy when coordinated with a specific action,) and went invisible again. He made no sound as he made his way through the front door. JARVIS greeted him. "Have a nice night, Blurr." He grinned. "You too, JARVIS."

They met at the coffee shop run by Gru and his girls, at least until they could get back to their dimension, (DM772.)

Blurr tried to look natural yet avoid security cameras in his regular outfit, one that he/she/it hadn't worn in years. Robert and Milton were stacked on top of each other to look like a gangly man. It was quite a balancing act. Milton vaguely shifted the top off of the bag that contained the object they had gotten from the mansion: A blue, glowing cube, pulsing, alarmingly similar to the tesseract, but it also could've been what it was suspectecd of being: the cosmic cube.

Blurr remained emotionless. "We need to run some more tests. If this is what it's supposed to be, we need to put it somewhere safe. If it's something else... we need to send it back."

* * *

**I'm just going to put this out there right now, we have no idea what exactly are Blurr's intentions at this point. Is he good? Is he a bad guy that deserves to get punched in the face by Hulk?**

**Also, I'm no longer going to indicate when there is a crossover or give you the answer. You're smart people, (hopefully,) you can figure them out! I have faith in your ability to sit on the sofa and watch tv/read. Reading is better.**

**Question Time!**

**What is Blurr's eventual goal?**

**A. Blurr is good! He/she/it doesn't need a motive!**

**B. Revenge. Bad Motive!**

**C. A valuable object, maybe treasure or technology**

**D. Attention. He's tired of living in the shadows.**

**If anyone has a suggestion for another crossover-within-the-story, I'd be more than glad to hear them!**

**Signing off.**


	13. Despicable Coffee

"There has to be a reason..." Cap paced back and forth, thinking aloud. All the Avengers were brainstorming, one way or another. Hulk, strangely enough, opted not to participate in the makeshift think tank.

Wasp just sort of chatted with Yellowjacket. "I mean, did you SEE that guy's moves?! I think I still have a bit of a headache!"

Miss Marvel tried to reach her various contacts in SHIELD and SWORD, but learned nothing.

Iron Man, with the help of Vision, frantically checked every scanner JARVIS contained, but could pick up no energy signature whatsoever.

Hawkeye continued to ponder in his own clever way, along with Black Panther.

JARVIS did his best to make sense of the day's events. He had never actually been shut off before, and it was a disconcerting new experience for him.

"We found small traces of acid withing the security system. There's no surveillance, footage, audio, nothing." Tony paced. "We found similar remains in the electrical system, which accounts for the black out."

"We don't know how the Blurr guy set them off, how he got in..."

Cap looked up. "Or why he did this."

The other Avengers seemed nervous. "We found out that the cause of the paranormal activity was the little golden wires within the security cameras. In that case, we still don't know why the Blurr would go to all this trouble."

Miss Marvel took the lead. "The guys at SHIELD and SWORD still can't get a lock on any energy signature. Blurr's obviously a master of stealth. He could probably walk in and out of the mansion as he saw fit. But he's also smart. Everything he's ever done, according to his file, seemed to be carefully laid out, every step had some sort of purpose. So what's so special about this?"

Hawkeye cocked his head. "I could think of a few reasons." He started counting on his fingers. "Maybe he was getting info on us. He could have been trying to weaken our defenses..."

Yellowjacket snorted. "I doubt that. Say what you will about the Avengers, he could've taken us all down in less than five minutes. But he didn't."

Black Panther nodded. "So then, either the purpose of the Blurr's little... exercise, is either to send a message-"

Cap's eyes widened. "Or a distraction. Maybe both."

As if on cue, JARVIS began to speak with some interesting news, causing Wasp, who was caught up in the moment, to jump up, shrink, and yelp.

"I have called off SHIELD's extraction team and given them the news, as well as a sample of the golden material, as Mr. Stark requested. Although, I have finished my diagnostics of the mansion." JARVIS seemed nervous... at least, as nervous as an AI could be. "I'm afraid I may have some rather bad news. I will give the specific details to Vision."

The robot stepped forward and connected himself to the main computer and quickly downloaded JARVIS' report. What he found made him, supposedly a robot with little emotion, very, very nervous.

"There is an object missing from the vault." he reported.

Cap stood up from the table, along with Black Panther and Iron Man. Wasp gasped.

Vision cocked his head, running through the information. "Object A673 was removed during the blackout yesterday, between 3:00 PM and 6:30 PM."

Cap was the first to respond. "What was it?"

JARVIS finally responded. "Object A673 is filed as... the cosmic cube."

* * *

The obvious first question out of Hawkeye's mouth: "Should we tell Nick Fury?"

The answer was obvious when you weighed the outcomes. Face the complete and utter destruction of the world, or Nick Fury's full wrath. They would be keeping this a secret, at least for now.

"Right, so as far as we know, the Blurr hasn't used it." Cap said.

Iron Man agreed. "I can't pick up the cosmic cube's energy signature, which is good, but bad. If someone used it, there would be an energy field around the planet for months, maybe. But this also means we can't track it."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it doesn't work."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I mean, obviously, it doesn't create your own personal utopia, but that thing still packs the energy of 10 atomic bombs."

Hawkeye shut up.

It took longer than expected to find the security tapes from the HQ's vault (Tony was still pushing for HQ.) Not only had the Blurr wiped the security tapes, but had heavily encrypted the backup files, files which only Tony and T'Challa knew about.

When they did finally hack it, they were met with a small, one eyed robot and a lime green jaguar moving so discreetly around the hall that the cameras barely picked them up. The jaguar stood guard in front of the vault while the robot scanned the inside. Finally, he picked the lock and walked in. 5 seconds later, he walked out with the cube in a brown messenger bag. The cameras lost track of the two after that.

Hawkeye whistled. "A lego robot and a cat. We have come so far."

Tony started to crossreference the two with any satellite images he could find, when suddenly something came up on radar.

Yellowjacket stood up. "The cosmic cube just showed up. It's hidden in..." he crinkled his brow. "Right across the street, at Midday Coffee."

* * *

It was a sight to see, the Avengers trying to nonchalantly cross the street in a pack, trying to look nonthreatening.

Leaving Vision, Miss Marvel, and Yellowjacket at the mansion, and Hulk and Iron Man outside the coffee shop, Wasp, Cap, Panther, and Hawkeye entered the coffee shop, single file, the bell hanging over the door clinking.

A 13 year old girl in a plaid skirt, glasses, and green jacket met them at the front. "Hi! I am Margo, and would you like to order anything?" She suddenly realized who she was talking to, and got a little nervous.

Cap was about to answer, but he wasn't sure what kind of coffee there was in this century. Fortunately, Hawkeye took the lead and ordered for all of them. All of the Avengers.

Margo hesitantly offered them a larger table near the front window and went behind the back to start making the coffee with her two sisters and adoptive father.

The Avengers glanced around the shop, not quite sure what to look for. Wasp poked her head under the table, as if a beige-cloaked figure might be hidden under there.

Cap looked at the strange décor of the shop. There was a (fake) panda rug on the floor, and the front counter was covered with alligator skin. But what was really bizarre... he poked Black Panther. "Is this... normal decoration for a coffee shop?" he indicated he iron maiden in the corner with a suspicious dry red stain on the front.

This place was pretty much screaming "evil lair." Except for the childish pink unicorn crayon drawings all over the walls. It was a really weird theme.

Wasp shuddered and turned into her smaller self. "This is sooooo creepy." she whispered.

"Okay!" a Romanian accent barreled out of the kitchen, followed by a hunched, bald guy with a huge nose and suspicious black clothing, Margo, and two other girls, a small one with a stuffed unicorn and a black ponytail, and blonde girl, a little older, with a floppy pink hat and sweater. They were all carrying out the coffees and pastries on large trays.

They arranged the food around the table. The Avengers were a little hesitant about the whole thing. It was time for interrogation. Start out small.

Cap leaned back in his chair a little. "So, Mr...?"

The bald guy responded, "Gru, Captain!" and smiled with lowered brows.

"Is that a last name, or-"

"Just Gru."

Weird name. "Okay, Gru. So, it's a nice place you got here, eh?"

The coffee shop owner looked around the place fondly. "Oh, yes! The jelly business wasn't going so well, so this was our second choice! It feels just like home."

Black Panther cocked his head, curious. "Where exactly is home, Mr. Gru?"

He froze. The smallest girl, 'Agnes,' her name tag read, spoke up. "The IPB said that we're not allowed to say." Margo and her sister, 'Edith,' instantly had a hand over her sheepish grin, and Gru, turned a light shade of red.

"Excuse us," he nervously chuckled, leading the girls to the kitchen. "Me and my girls have to... fix something that is broken!" The door slammed.

Hawkeye nearly fell out of his chair. "That was bizarre."

The others agreed. Cap pulled out a small locater from his belt, which Iron Man had given him to make finding the cosmic cube easier. He waved it around the shop a bit. Just to be safe, Hawkeye pulled open an iron maiden with his bow and arrow pointed at it, in case any traps might spring out. All the spikes were safely covered with tennis balls, and a little box of cranberry juice sat inside, pierced, answering the question of the red stain. (whew!)

Wasp confirmed that there was nothing interesting in the ceiling lights or the ventilation shafts.

Black Panther, using his ability to see energy signatures, and Cap, with his locator, both saw that the cosmic cube had been, at least at some point within the last 24 hours, in the kitchen.

Silently, Cap gestured with his head to the closed, and probably locked, kitchen door. Nonchalantly, Hawkeye walked up to the door, and tested the knob. Locked. So he took out a small safety pin he always kept in his pocket for just this purpose, and picked the lock. He pushed on the door again. It wouldn't budge, (courtesy of Gru's freeze ray.)

Wasp grew back to her human size, and zapped the door with her yellow beams, almost instantly melting the ice on the other side. Hawkeye opened the door quietly, and poked his head in. He pulled his head back quickly. "What the-?" he yelled. He swung the door open. What he could've sworn he saw was gone. Gru and his adopted daughters were casually mixing dough and brewing espressos.

Gru looked up at Hawkeye's shocked face. "What is the matter, Hawk Guy?" He tried to remain casual despite all his nervousness.

Hawkeye looked around, confused. "There was a little yellow person with one eye. Right here."

Agnes spoke up again. "That was Kevin!" she laughed. In the large freezer, where Gru and the girls had helped hide Blurr and company, along with Kevin, he/she/it face palmed and groaned.

Wasp flew in, shrunk. "Okay, seriously! What is going on here?!" Wasp groaned, extremely confused.

Cap walked into the kitchen, locator in hand. "I don't trust these gizmos. Like right now, it says that it's in the freezer!" He gestured to the freezer, where, in fact, the cosmic cube was hidden.

Gru kept the innocent act. "Look, gentlemen- miss- I don't know what is going on! I am just a simple shop owner!"

Black Panther gave him a disbelieving look that he couldn't see through his mask anyways.

At the very worst possible moment, Kevin popped open the freezer lid, and jumped out, shivering. "COLD COLD COLD COOOOOOLD!" he shrieked, running around. Gru groaned.

It didn't escape Cap and Panther's notice that the freezer lid stayed open a few seconds longer before closing. Immediately, the Avengers pulled out their weapons and aimed at the air in front of them.

Behind them, Blurr silently chuckled. Cap checked his locator again, and realized he was behind them.

As soon as he spun around, however, Gru shouted "FREEZE RAY!" and blasted ice against the wall, separating them from the Avengers.

Blurr faced the bald "villain." "I'm really sorry about this." He said in his usual whisper.

"Eh, no problem!" Gru shrugged. Edith scowled. "Just as long as we get home, of course!"

Blurr nodded hurriedly, grinning. "Of course! Of course."

* * *

He teleported them to the nearest IPD terminal. "Yeah, these things are happening more and more often. It's quite a headache."

Gru winced at his misfortune. "Oh, gee, sorry 'bout that."

Blurr rolled his/her/its eyes. "It's no problemo." he chuckled.

He made sure that the ragtag family got checked in and sent home safely, then returned to base, his own personal HQ. The walls were lined with lead, so no one should be able to locate the cosmic cube- or the tesseract, if the case should be. Blurr removed the messenger bag from his hip, and set it down on the table. Using a pair of fireplace tongs, he carried the blue cube to the white examination table. He gulped. These tests could potentially define the next few days...

* * *

Nick Fury angrily paced across the room as the Avengers gave him every single detail of the past day and a half. With each passing minute, the pulsing vein in his forehead grew larger and larger. Finally, when the story was finished, Nick Fury turned to Agent Maria Hill. "We are at code black."

* * *

**Some of you may have noticed that I have taken on the responsibility of a new story, "Glint," for Rise of the Guardians. If any of you ask, yes. I love hoods. They're awesome. Deal with it.**

**"Glint" is going to be completely separate from "Blurr Rising." Likely, I'll have some sort of "Rise of the Guardians" crossover around Christmas or Easter, but it will have absolutely nothing to do with my other story. The same will be said if I do any other stories.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a family reunion to go to with no internet access.**

**Quiz time!**

**Question 12:  
**

**What is the blue cube Blurr currently possesses?**

**A. The Cosmic Cube, as the Avengers believe**

**B. The Tesseract, as Blurr fears**

**C. Other (Please send me other blue cube options. Those two were just off the top of my head.)**

**D. The Blue cube is a fake! It's battery powered, for $5 at Target!**

**Until next time, my yellow, over-alled, one eyed minions!**


	14. He IS a threat!

**So what do you guys think? What is the blue cube? We'll find out in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OC, Blurr. So don't sue. 'Cause that's all I own.**

* * *

The mask completely covered his/her/its face, so he could afford to let his hood down some hot nights. Like now.

He sat in the tree branches, whittling a piece of wood into a curved stick. He/She/It kept one foot firmly planted against the tree trunk, to keep lookout.

For the purpose of this night's escapade, he had dunked Robert in a barrel of soot to disguise him, as well as slip half a bottle of ink into Milton's shampoo. They didn't exactly enjoy the midnight jaunts.

Robert read about astronomy, and Milton tried to see how long he could hang upside down by his trail.

"9 hours, 14 minutes, and 34 seconds, Mil." Blurr muttered. He had done the math long ago.

Suddenly, his foot twitched. Far out of his field of vision, he could see the lights of the armored truck, 30 miles away.

Blurr stood up in the tree branch without disturbing any of the wildlife. "Showtime." He threw the hood over his head, obscuring his masked face, and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Director Fury was a master strategist. He had outwitted scores of villains and defeated the worst enemies imaginable with his elite planning skills. But he could not wrap his head around the Blurr's strategy.

This guy... girl... thing... shows up once every other century, and just now starts making more special appearances. And the way he was going about it... it didn't fit his MO.

First, he leads them to an Elite Hydra Base, takes down the number one guy there, and disappears with his briefcase. Then, he's seen crawling around the New York sewer system, and supposedly has a foursome of penguins defeat the Enchantress and her Executioner. He leads the Avengers on a chase around Chinatown, just so he could drop a bucket of gloop on them at the circus, and then he rigs the Avengers' mansion with electromagnetic technology, steals the Cosmic Cube (which he had no idea was still in the Avengers' possession,) and is found hiding out across the street in a coffee shop owned by a weird guy with a big nose, three little girls, and a strange yellow creature with one eye. What was his game?

Director Fury was afraid to let his shadowy opponent make the next move, considering he had barely made any yet. The last time the Blurr had been seen before was at the Aurum Labs explosion, 7 years ago.

What had changed in 7 years?

* * *

Dr. Brennan walked into Avenger's Mansion, completely unannounced.

"Dr. Vivian Brennan is requesting a meeting, sir." JARVIS finally spoke up as Tony walked down the stairs.

"Well, thanks for the heads up, JARVIS." he muttered, annoyed. For a moment there, he had thought that someone was breaking in, and after the whole thing with the Blurr and that blackout last week, he was on the edge when it came to his security.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure, Dr. Brennan?" he asked stiffly.

She returned the stiff manner, but that was normal for her. "Director Fury told me to give you some files. He was worried that an electronic transfer was too risky."

She held out a small pile of file folders with her one arm. "Umm, okay. Thanks. What are these for?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is everything we have on the PanTram raid last week."

Stark looked confused. "Why?"

"These are the files you requested."

"But... we didn't ask for anything!"

Cap walked in at that moment from the kitchen with an apple in his hand. "What's this about files?"

Tony sighed. "Vivvy here says that we asked for the files on... what was it again?"

Vivian held out the folders. "Mr. Stark here called Director Fury on his private line, asking for the files on the armored transport vehicle that was attacked while crossing the Rockies last week."

"I didn't!"

Cap raised in eyebrow. "Ma'am, I have no idea what this is about. I don't think we really need those. But, um, thanks for dropping by?"

Vivian pressed a hand to her head as if she had a headache. "He called, and said, and I quote, 'Could you please send over those files, via carrier pigeon or tshirt cannon or penguin, or however you SHIELD guys do things?' Truly, your sense of humor is unmatched."

Stark just gaped.

Cap tapped his chin. "Penguin..." why did that ring a bell. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "On second thought, I think we'd like those files."

Smirking, Dr. Brennan handed them to him and dropped her arm back by her side. Tony cocked his head, confused. "Wait, what? Why? I mean, we didn't ask for those."

Cap smiled knowingly. "No, but someone else did. Penguins, Tony!"

Tony wasn't the best at riddles. "Peng-"

Dr. Brennan paled, but only slightly. "Is that a reference to the four penguins Spiderman claims helped the Blurr to defeat the Enchantress?"

Cap nodded gravely. Tony facepalmed, just catching on.

"In that case, I need to stay and see those files with you."

Tony scowled. "Uh, no you don't."

Dr. Brennan wore a blank mask. "As a fully authorized SHIELD agent, I not only have the authority, but the responsibility to see that this investigation goes smoothly."

"Even though it involves the Blurr?" She narrowed her eyes. "Especially because it involves him- her- it."

Hawkeye poked his head out from the ventilation shaft above. "What's this I hear about the Blurr?"

* * *

Dr. Brennan slid the holographic chip into the computer-table, projecting the information so the other Avengers could see it.

"Last week, SHEILD was escorting a PanTram vehicle from their labs in California to a storage facility in Houston. PanTram isn't very famous, it's a small-time research company, but they deal in large scale projects, including research on the cosmic cube." She stared pointedly at the Avengers.

She pressed some buttons on the console and the hologram started showing a video from a soldier's helmet feed. "While enroute somewhere in the rockies, this happened."

* * *

_The video shook a little, and moved back and forth between the truck and the road ahead. It was dark, and the moon was only a sliver in the sky, granting barely any light. The soldier looked down at his gun and at the driver driving the jeep he was sitting in. The truck looked like any old moving van. But if you looked closer, there was a level 5 security lock on its door, and the logo for PanTram, a green bull's head, was painted on the side. All was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the rumble of the vehicles along the gravel road, and the wind rustling through the trees._

_Suddenly, the video feed jumped to a bit of static. There were some loud noises and shouts. When the image came back into focus, it was sideways on the ground. The truck seemed intact, except for its smoking engine and the unconscious SHEILD agents surrounding it. A few men dressed completely in black, with helmets on, hooked some devices up to the lock on the back of the truck, and fiddled with them. The lock flashed from red to green, and the door slid open. They started to hop onto the truck._

_The soldier with the video feed flipped over onto his other side, facing the forest. Not 20 feet away, the Blurr could be clearly seen._

* * *

Dr. Brennan pushed some more buttons. "We've determined that that particular truck was carrying some old disbanded projects. PanTram said that they weren't of any use anymore... But clearly, someone thought differently."

She turned to face the Avengers, her expression still monotone.

Wasp fluttered hesitantly. "If the Blurr is involved, why would he send us a video?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "It's either to test us, or to send a message."

At that moment, Hulk finally decided to come out of his strange sulk and joined the Avengers in their HQ basement. He huffed and his eyes widened when he saw their guest.

Dr. Brennan seemed especially sullen when he walked in. "Hulk." she nodded.

"Dr. Brennan." He returned with cold politeness.

Captain America ignored the awkwardness, and, along with Iron Man and Black Panther, replayed the tape at various angles, trying to pick up any little detail, in case this was a sort of test or riddle, like Hawkeye suggested.

T'Challa watched the men in black closely. "Those are military formations." he said. "Likely there were at least a dozen others, most of them probably as lookouts."

Iron Man turned back to Vivian. "You say that the truck was completely emptied when the boy scouts showed up?"

She sighed exaggeratedly. "Yes, Mr. Stark. There were no fingerprints, DNA samples, all personnel are accounted for, most of them didn't even notice they were being attacked until they were KO'd."

"Why didn't we see this sooner?" Yellowjacket raised an eyebrow curiously.

Vivian scowled. "Despite what you think, these things happen all the time. Local gangs attack trucks for cheap stuff, hillbillies attack strangers in the mountains. It happens! And no one was hurt, so forgive us if we didn't give this priority over serious threats."

Hawkeye scoffed. "The Blurr is a serious threat!"

"Why don't we just go to check it out?" Cap sighed.

* * *

Blurr studied the impressions in the ground. "3 of them." he/she/it muttered. He picked up the small fiber from the ground and studied it. "Wore bulletproof uniforms, took out half the company with small, nonlethal darts."

He flipped up into a tree and surveyed the scene. "Rob!" he called. The robot stuck his head from a tree 10 yards away. "See anything?"

"I simply cannot figure it out!" the robot whined.

Milton slunk out of the shadow of the tree, confused. "I can't trace their scent at all!" he admitted telepathically.

"Well, of course not! They mask their scent with mud or sludge or whatever it is those scum bathe in!" Blurr whisper-groaned. Rob looked surprised. "So they ARE that thorough!" Blurr sighed. "Yes. I've told you repeatedly that they are not to be messed with."

"Okay, here's what you do. Rob, analyze the ground. look for the slightest change of heat. The most active trail is the one we follow." he turned to the green jaguar. "Mil, scrape up the trees and the ground to get the scent in the air. That should help." The two comrades nodded dutifully and set about their tasks.

Blurr analyzed the whole scene. He had been there at the time, but it still helped to feel around. He kept one foot firmly planted on the ground at all times. It helped him/her/it to feel the energy better.

_So there were three. I can feel them. They're more excited than the rest of the party. This wasn't an ambush. They were on the inside. I can feel the soldiers. They are in two jeeps, one on either side of the truck. Four soldiers per. Not much of a force, but then again, it's not much of a target. The soldiers are all half alert, and very bored. One is... playing angry birds on his phone. I can feel the truck. All it carries... boxes... boxes of files. I can't quite read them... the truck has been gone too long. The drivers... The truck carries five. But only three are in the driver's bench. Oh, they were brilliant._

Blurr smiled. It was so simple! It would have been too suspicious to steal the files from the lab, or even while they were being loaded. So they took out the drivers before the trip started, and stashed them in the cargo area of the truck. Probably bound and gagged them for good measure. They were the ones who drove the truck. When the time came, when the guards were half asleep and they were in a secluded part of the mountains, they jammed the communications from the driver's seat, and took out the soldiers, rapid fire. Two or three guards per in less than a second.

Not much of a feat, Robert could take out all eight of them by himself in half the time. But it was still impressive. Now, completely immersed in the energy, Blurr could feel a small jolt. He opened his/her/its eyes, shaken out of the spell, and hopped down from the tree.

"We need to move out. NOW!" he yelled. He had just dragged the Avengers into this. Unwittingly. "I really need to be invisible more." he sighed.


	15. Choose Your Own Adventure

**Hiya, folks! Summer's almost over, and that might mean that Blurr will have to hide back in his/her/its secret lair for a while. But believe you me, I will make sure he/she/it will get as much sunlight as possible!**

**Just out of curiosity, how do you guys feel about S.H.I.E.L.D.? 'Cause when it comes to the big government agencies, they're either extremely helpful, or meddling and tyrannical. How do you guys feel about SHIELD?**

* * *

**An hour later...**

The Quinjet landed as close to the clearing as it could without damaging the scene. Black Panther hopped off as soon as the door opened, followed by an energetic Wasp.

Panther immediately surveyed the scene, taking note of every impression in the ground. His keen eyes paused on a tree across the clearing. Nonchalantly, he walked around the area, as if observing from a different angle, and turned to the tree.

So his eyes had not deceived him; there was a bright green hair. Wasp looked over his shoulder. "Green hair? Pff! These guys aren't exactly discreet."

T'Challa gestured around to the site. "And yet this is the only evidence to be found, aside from these footprints. He squinted again at the area, activating his special vision. "Strange." he murmured.

Iron Man was already walking around, obliviously ruining the 'crime scene.' "I don't know what to tell you, Cap." he sighed. "There's nothing here."

Dr. Brennan followed the rest of the Avengers off the ship, and facepalmed when she saw Tony walking around with his heavy boots. "You do realize that you're ruining the evidence."

Iron Man confusedly looked around. "What evidence?"

Hawkeye, seeing what Tony was doing, scowled. "Footprints, sediment, you know. Super Important stuff."

Tony kept his face from blushing and Iron Man'd himself away from the clearing. T'Challa leaped off the trees to reunite with his team. He held up the green hair.

Miss Marvel took the hair and studied it a bit. "It doesn't look like human hair." she said curiously.

Yellowjacket took a glance at it. "It belongs to a large cat."

Silence.

"What? I took biology!" he threw his hands up.

Wasp grew back to her normal size. "Hey, wasn't there a green jaguar thing that broke into the mansion the other day, when the Blurr attacked?"

Vivian scoffed. "A green jaguar. You guys sure do get around."

Wasp started to go into more detail, but Hulk gave her a look to shut up. Hulk sure was being awfully quiet these past few days...

Dr. Brennan understood. I mean, it wasn't like she would just go spouting off about the Chaos order...

Suddenly, she thought of something. "Hey, where's Thor, by the way?"

Tony glanced at Cap and shrugged.

"He's on Asgard, ma'am. Taking care of some business, he said?" Cap answered.

Eyebrow raiser. Mythical realm of Norse gods. Yeah, right.

Dr. Brennan glanced at the clearing before her. No grass, plenty of footprints. She tried to categorize those of the Avengers and those of the hijackers.

Hmm. Interesting. Someone was here after the hijackers, about an hour ago.

She looked up and didn't say anything.

* * *

It had taken the three of them 15 minutes to get as far away from the Avengers as possible. Now came the decision.

"Are we going to continue the tests, or do we want to pursue them?" Mil flicked his tail impatiently.

"Oooh! Choose your own adventure! I love those!" Rob clapped his metal hands happily.

Blurr shrugged. "They're not really my taste. I hate those. You end up dying half the time, and if there is a happy ending, it's really lame."

Rob cocked his head. "Aw, c'mon! Don't you love the challenge of trying to choose the best course of action? You do it all the time, running probabilities and calulations." he said in his monotone, emotional voice.

Blurr smiled wisely. "Often times, the choices they give you are the best ones. In a choose your own adventure, you can't make your own path." He/she/it stood up.

"Rob, Mil, you're going to take the base." They froze, shocked. "Really, Blurr? You really trust us?" Mil asked cautiously.

"Of course! I've worked with you guys for years. You're at least ten times better than those fruitcakes at SHIELD."

Rob's mechanical eye narrowed. "But what about you?"

Blurr flinched. "I'm the only one who can complete the tests. If anyone else were to do it, it would blow up in their face. Literally."

Blurr smiled suddenly. "DISBAND!" they shouted in unison and disappeared. Rob with his built in cloaking device, Mil with the help of Blurr, and Blurr... being Blurr.

"Remember." Blurr thought to his/her/its comrades. "Don't bring any attention to yourselves. Just get copies of the files. Don't be cocky. If anyone sees anything unusual, use that technique I taught you. Blocking the small blood flow to the brain? Just be careful with it. Don't accidentally kill anyone, or we might be transferred."

"WE GOT IT!" they telepathically groaned.

Now to the tricky business...

Suddenly, Blurr stopped. He/she/it could feel something happening in the clearing... the Avengers had discovered something. He turned back to the invisible jaguar, quickly running off towards the target. He felt out...

Milton had left a hair at the crime scene.

They were so dead.

* * *

The Avengers pored over the files. With nothing yielded from the sight of the attack, aside from the strange green cat hair, these reports were all they had to go on.

Hulk stood by the sidelines, angrily glaring at Dr. Brennan for whatever reason.

Dr. Vivian Brennan herself was making as much use of herself as possible, pointing out inconsistencies and coincidences within the various reports to each Avenger. In a short amount of time, they began to value her almost like one of the team. Except, of course, for her inability to fight, what with the missing arm and all.

Iron Man seemed unfocused on the project, however. He constantly went back to the footage of the night before, when the Blurr and his 'posse' stole the cosmic cube.

"What're you thinking about?" Vivian edged a little closer to the computer innocently.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... the infiltration last night. There's something off about it."

She crinkled her brow in confusion. "Go on."

He scratched his forehead, deep in thought. "It's like they wanted us to find out all about this. It's all too... obvious." He pointed at the video of the other two members of the infiltration, the small robot, and the green jaguar. "I think they're playing us. They just seem... really uncertain about the cube. And then, they send us the files for this transport raid. Chances are, there was some info on the cube on that truck."

Vivian's face went blank again, and she nodded slowly, absorbing every bit of info.

Cap suddenly turned from the table where he was writing something down. "Say, miss. Aren't you supposed to be back with SHIELD by now?"

With a completely straight face, she nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Blurr breathed slowly. _Have to concentrate. Feel the flow. Monitor every spike of energy. Good. I feel it._

_The blue cube is on the table. I feel it. Now, I just have to pick up this small stick..._

_And poke it..._

_I poked it. What does the cube do?_

_It gives off an energy..._

_It's similar to that of the cosmic cube._

_But also the tesseract._

_How is that..._

"Aw, Da'arvit! What the gordonian does it mean?!" he/she/it groaned. Immediately, the building began to rumble, as if in an earthquake. The cube jiggled and began to fall off the table. Instinctively, the Blurr dove for it, catching it, then placing it back on the table just as quickly. The rumbling stopped.

Then, right in front of him, a portal opened, revealing a group of large, alien type humanoids.

"We are the gordonians. And we are here to-"

The alien was cut off by Blurr's shovel whacking him across the face. Why he kept a shovel in the lab, we may never know.

"Back! Back! Back!" he yelled as he herded the aliens back through the portal.

Then a strange thing happened. Instinctively, the Blurr reached out a gloved hand, and waved it in front of the portal, feeling the energy. He/she/it felt the need to close it. Holding out his hand, it enveloped in blue light, and closed the rift.

He dropped the hand back by his side. "Well, that's new." he muttered.

Now he/she/it knew what that cube was. It was a combination of the two power sources from different dimensions. This insignificant looking blue cube had suddenly confirmed Blurr's worst fears. The rifts had begun. And it was only going to get worse.

"I'm gonna need to run some more tests." he muttered.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! The rifts! Oh the horror!**

**Wait, what are the rifts?**

**Fun fact: AEMH is located in dimension AE334MH.**

**We are in Dimension A1.**

**We're number 1!**

**So, I'm worried that I'm putting to much crossovers into this one story. I'm thinking of doing a companion piece to 'Blurr Rising,'**

**something along the lines of "A Blurry world."**

**It will have more crossover action, and a whole lot more humor. It will also add insight to the crazy messed-up world of Blurr.**

**Question Time! (Did you notice I skipped the question last chapter?)**

**Question 13:**

**If a man is attacked by a mountain lion, cougar, and wildcat all at the same time, which should he kill first?**

**A. mountain lion**

**B. cougar**

**C. wildcat**

**D. insert answer here.**

**So have fun with that!**


	16. Class 7 Missiles And Class 8 Blurrs

**So, how do you like the new story, "A Blurry World?"**

**It's a collection of drabbles, let's just leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Blurr. So get your hands off of him/her/it!**

**Onto the story!**

**In which there are little to no crossovers...**

* * *

Blurr concentrated. A small candle flame appeared over his/her/its palm. Had he/she/it discovered a new layer of energy?

His concentration was broken by the alarm that suddenly rang through the soundproof apartment. The flame extinguished, and Blurr ran to the computer.

The reason for the alarm?

It seemed that the Avengers were dangerously close to the Hood's HQ...

where Rob and Mil were infiltrating.

How the halibut did they get in this situation?

Blurr composed and thought through it.

Rob and Mil likely took care of the guards by electronically fiddling with the schedule, so they would all be on coffee break. They would've given themselves half and hour.

They would've arrived at the fort at 3:32, so...

The time was 3:51.

Blurr had taught them to use the ventilation shafts if possible. The HQ happened to have an extensive vent system, half of which was wired. They were finally getting smart.

So Mil and Rob would've checked each grate for special screws or casings.

The Avengers should be going back to Avenger's Mansion in New York. But the Hood Fort was in the exact opposite direction...

Could their navigation system have been tampered with?

Is the pilot in on it?

Blurr gasped. The Avengers left for the mansion at 3:24, and they would've arrived at 3:37. They had already been back, and now they were going to the SHIELD hellicarrier. That put them directly over Hood airspace in the next 15 minutes.

Blurr slammed his/her/its fist in the desk. Why did he help the Avengers? Now his colleagues were in danger. At this moment, they would be approaching the vault, and if the Avengers violated airspace, the guards would be put on high alert. And with all that was going on... the rifts... they were on dangerous ground as it was.

Blurr tossed his own hood back over his/her/its head. It was time to move in.

* * *

The Avengers were, in fact, directly over the secret hideaway of the Order of the Hood.

They called themselves that because they all wore hoods.

Because hoods are awesome.

Anyways, the Avengers and Dr. Vivian Brennan were flying over the hidden fort. Wasp flying the jet (it was on autopilot,) Iron Man and Yellowjacket were fiddling with computers, Dr. Brennan was working on a small project, etc.

Then the Hoods began shooting missiles.

The first one hit the quinjet right in the tail, lurching it into a downward spiral. Wasp was thrown from the seat, but she turned into her smaller form to avoid injury. Everyone held onto seats and handrails.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Hawkeye yelled over the booming missiles.

Tony pulled his way over to the computer, which was glitching furiously. "We've been hit! We're going down-"

"Hit with what?" Miss Marvel yelled.

Another missile hit the right wing. "Missiles." Cap said matter-of-factly.

"Who the heck would be shooting missiles?" Wasp clutched a seat.

* * *

Blurr had mastered this little trick a while ago, inspired by Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Simultaneously teleporting a cluster of molecules from one point in space to another.

In other words, he/she/it was here, then it was there, in an instant. It was a heck of a lot faster than walking, and in time, he was able to do it so quickly that not even a cinecamera, which took two thousand frames a second and used for nature shots, (hummingbirds, cheetahs, invisible fairies,) could possibly detect him/her/it.

It was by this method of transportation that Blurr made his/her/its way to the Hood Fort, right in the middle of the missile launch.

His foot barely touched the ground for less than a second, but he could vaguely feel the energy around him.

He could feel the missile launchers loading. He counted down along with them when they launched. And vaguely, in the air, he could feel the Avengers' Quinjet being hit.

It only made him teleport faster.

It was when the Quinjet was nose down, less than a hundred feet from crashing that Blurr realized that now would be the golden opportunity to test out his/her/its new abilities.

* * *

100 feet from crashing...

90...

75...

82...

Wait, what?

At some point, the jet had leveled itself out. Disconnected wires reconnected, and the Quinjet was back online.

Immediately, the Avengers sprang into action. Wasp, Miss Marvel, and Hulk jumped off the Quinjet to deal with the new threat...

* * *

Blurr was inside the fort, and he/she/it could feel that it had worked. That small pulse of energy had done exactly as he had pictured. And there was even a small welcoming party dealing with the enemy! Bonus!

But Blurr had more important work to deal with. If Rob and Mil were caught, the past 7 years would be put in jeopardy.

_5 guards coming 'round the corner..._

_Turn left..._

_Cafeteria through door number three..._

_Hide in plant..._

Blurr's inner GPS instinctively took over. He gave the Avengers 15 minutes before they beat the outer guard. After that, there was no way they could deal with the force of the inner sanctum...

Groan. More variables. Blurr didn't deal with percantages. He knew exactly how things worked, and could take a person's DNA and chemical makeup, the things influencing them, and anything he/she/it did, and calculate exactly what the person was thinking. And right now, there was no way the Avengers could match the Order of the Hood.

At least, not without a little help.

Nearing the vault, where Mil and Rob should have been 7 minutes and 28 seconds ago, Blurr was unsurprised to see scorch marks along the walls.

He/she/it had expected this, because there was only one possible course of action.

Blurr turned around and went back to the potted plant. Just as he thought, a pile of ashes amongst the dirt.

Fearfully, Blurr turned to face the Hooded guards that were rounding the corner...

* * *

_"SHIELD? Come In! Come on, Fury! I KNOW YOU'VE BUGGED THE QUINJET DOWN TO THE WATER COOLER!''_

Nick Fury groaned and talked into the small microphone on the computer. He had, in fact, bugged the Avenger's Quinjet personally, but he had never actually taken advantage of it.

"What is it, Stark?" he sighed and rubbed his aching temples.

"Yeah, we've got an eensy-weensy problem, Fury." Tony's voice was made tinny by the speakers.

"Don't we all." Fury said.

Explosions were heard on the other end. Fury, concerned, leaned in a little closer. "Stark? What's going on?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. Know anyone in the Pacific who'd be shooting Class 7 missiles at us?"

"WHAT!?"

The line went dead.

Fury stood up, black coat whirling behind him. "Get a location on that transmission. We need a squadron out there immediately! We are at Defcon 2."

The SHIELD agents skittered to perform their duties. "Where is Dr. Brennan?"

Agent Hill raised a finger. "She was delivering that file to the Avengers. I think she mentioned she was helping with a science project or something."

Directory Fury's headache grew. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Agent Quartermaine furrowed his brow. "What's out there, Director? I thought there was only Class 5 missiles."

The vein in Fury's forehead bulged. "With most of the supervillains behind bars, we've been looking into the more covert operations. The status of Class 6 and 7 are given to weapons of completely unknown substance. Otherworldly types. The Blurr is Class 8."

"We've been looking more recently into the Order of the Hood. They've been around for a while, but we've never heard of them. In terms of discretion, they're second only to the Blurr. We don't know exactly what they do, but we know that they've stocked up on high caliber weapons. And they're extremely territorial."

* * *

Hulk hit the ground smashing. Hulk didn't like the people shooting him. They wore strange hoods. Lots of sweatshirts and hoodies and cloaks. Lots of hoods. Hulk started to not like hoods.

So if he saw a hood, he smashed it.

Wasp took out a cluster of them with every yellow energy burst. "You guys sure are messing up my day!" She said as she punched a guy who got too close.

Miss Marvel flew through a line of fighters, knocking them off their feet.

Above, the Quinjet started to fall. Hulk immediately leapt to catch it. Steadily, gently, he lowered the jet to the ground. The moment it was safe, the other Avengers ran off the Quinjet and joined their comrades in fighting.

**I'm terrible at fight scenes, so just imagine a bunch of totally awesome head claps and crotch kicks and whatnot.**

* * *

**Oh, my! I'm not finishing the fight? Well duh, I don't want to finish this particular chapter in one chappy!**

**Hee hee!**

**So, seriously, you should check out "A Blurry World." I'm putting up my next chappy on that one within 48 hours, just to please the people.**

**Okay, I'll admit it. There are no "people" to please. It's just to attract more readers.**

**Knock Knock!**

**Whose there?**

**Quest!**

**Quest Who?**

**Question Time!**

**For this edition of Question Time, I'm going to do something a bit different;**

**No multiple Choice!**

**What!**

**Question 14:**

**Does anyone have any idea who "WildCat" is? Not the DC character. I'm talking about the ghost!**

**Do some digging. You'll find her.**


	17. Something About Turtles

**For those of you who have been following me, (stalkers!) that last question was a breeze!**

**Thanks to** **those of you who have been reading my story.**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own AEMH,**

**and neither do you, so there!**

**Hee hee, it doesn't rhyme.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

The front lawn of the Order of the Hood was littered with unconscious guys in hoodies and scraps of missile launchers.

It had taken the Avengers precisely 15 minutes to take care of the front guard.

Cautiously, ready to fight at any moment, they approached the fort.

It was quite unassuming to the uneducated eye. But for those who knew what to look for, they would see thick, hard walls, capable of withstanding the blast of an atomic bomb, an incredibly high-tech security system, and even a few secret underground routes. Within the fortress, you would find more than a thousand highly trained guards, mercenaries, and assassins, waiting to pounce upon the smallest intruder. Roaches didn't get past the front door.

So obviously, it would've served the Avengers to not approach the building.

But no.

They walked through the front door.

And were not attacked. Why?

It all had to do with what happened 10 minutes and 54 seconds earlier...

* * *

Rob and Mil weren't in the most comfortable of positions.

It was a dark room, little light. It was small, the kind that make you claustrophobic. Guards were right outside the door, guarding them. It was locked. The two were starting to believe that they would never see the light of day again.

They were also worried that the janitor they tied up would wake up and start yelling.

When the alarms went off, they did exactly as they had been instructed by Blurr and the IPD; they burned their identification papers, hid the ashes (in a potted plant) and hid. In this case, a janitor's closet.

The only problem was trying to get out.

It was very comfortable for the jaguar or the robot, one stacked on top of the other. If they moved an inch, they risked knocking down the cleaning supply shelf directly above them and alerting the guards just outside.

So they had to sit there.

Until rescue came,

or the janitor woke up.

Rob had silently run through the calculations in his head. He tried to go through all the variables, and he didn't like the results.

It didn't look good. At least, until they realized the hallway had gone silent, and someone was taking a crowbar to the door.

It swung open, and there stood the Blurr, crowbar in hand. "Sleeping on the job, are ya?" he/she/it smirked. Up the hallway, a good portion of the Hood's fighting force was unconscious. And Blurr had a black eye.

Blurr tossed his/her/its two comrades their bags. "Let's finish this."

* * *

That was precisely 10 minutes and 54 seconds ago.

Back to the present...

The Avengers were surprised to find unconscious hoody-wearers littering the hallways. Plenty of black scorch marks on the walls, and broken doors, too. The place really did seem like your generic super-villain hideaway. These were obviously the super villain's thugs. They all wore hoods. Who else wore a hood? Hmmm... I'll give you three guesses.

'Cause that's exactly who the Avengers found, trying to get into his vault, probably to make off with what he could and escape.

The Blurr.

Small robot and green jaguar buddies trying to open the safe standing on the right.

Weapons were silently raised in an instant. The three foes seemed to be completely oblivious.

Iron Man rolled his eyes and fired a small pulse into the keypad the robot was punching numbers into, breaking it.

The three were instantly ready to fight.

Hawkeye squinted down his arrow. "So what exactly are you supposed to be? Some sort of ninja?"

Blurr snorted. "Me? Ninja? Ha!"

Rob shrugged. "Unless you count that internship Blurr did with those turtle guys..."

Mil growled. Blurr nodded. "I agree."

Wasp turned to Hulk and gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

Cap was seriously confused, but he continued anyway.

"Look, mister- robot, jaguar- we're taking you in. You can come quietly, or things could get ugly."

Blurr chuckled in his/her/its whispery voice. "Do Smurfs have purple skin?"

Miss Marvel tried to keep her face smooth. "Umm... yes?" she said hopefully.

Blurr's eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth spread into a Cheshire cat grin. "No."

And the battle began.

* * *

Blurr made the three of them invisible. He/she/it and Mil appeared behind the Avengers, who immediately fired everything they had at the Blurr. They didn't want to be taken unawares again.

Rob, on the other hand, was made intangible by Blurr, just long enough so he could get into the safe.

A curious thing, though. Every time Blurr and Mil tried to communicate with Rob telepathically, Vision heard them.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"All right, I'll get you out."

Even in his/her/its thoughts, Blurr spoke in a whisper.

Vision immediately flew to the vault, but the robot had already slipped out.

The hall was a flurry of bolts and arrows and blasts, it was nearly impossible to see clearly. Yet nothing hit the Blurr or his/her/its comrades.

It was when Hawkeye ran out of arrows that he began to look around. They were shooting at nothing. He began to notice other small details.

The spilled potted plant...

The dropped satchel on the ground...

The open vault...

And the open window.

He threw down his bow and cursed. "They're gone!"

The Avengers stopped shooting and fighting, and suddenly felt silly. The Blurr had probably left before the fight even started.

Hulk snorted. For whatever reason, he had not moved an inch during the whole "battle."

Vision didn't know what to make of the communications he intercepted. He did know how they were being transferred, so he didn't know how he could hear them. It was very disconcerting...

Iron Man folded back his face plate and sighed. "Well, time to call in the boy scouts." he patched in a line to Fury, who said they would be there within the other.

Miss Marvel looked around the place curiously. "You think that this is Blurr's hideout?"

Yellowjacket furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Naw, a bit too loud for his style." he shrugged.

Cap scratched his head. "What was it he said about turtles? I didn't understand that reference."

* * *

Blurr lifted up the pages to the light so he/she/it could read them better. He turned to his companions. "Did you memorize it?" they nodded.

"Good. If anyone else finds out about this, we risk a quantum rift." the cloaked person lifted a lighter to the file they stole from the vault and lit it. In 30 seconds, it was ash sitting in a potted carnation.

Mil leaped up to a rafter and tensed. "So what now?" he asked.

Rob's eye suddenly flickered yellow. "Incoming transmission from the IPD."

Nervously, Blurr smoothed out his cloak. A hologram projected from Robert's eye, a person in a suit. "Blurr, you requested this meeting?"

Blurr nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir. Recently, we came across some compromising information. You are aware of the increasing number of rifts?"

The man's face hardened. "Yes, but I just assumed that it was due to the devastating number of lame crossovers on fanfiction."

They looked up at me, Inspi. I raised my hands from the keyboard defensively. "What?" I cried. "You guys can't take a joke?"

Blurr tried not to laugh.

He/she/it turned back to the hologram. "Sir, our recent results on various experiments confirm it. Dimensions are collapsing, and it's only a matter of time before worlds merge. We've seen the first effects with the tesseract and the cosmic cube. Without specialized tests, it's nearly impossible to tell, but they've merged. Soon, we'll see other effects. As of right now, we are requesting a code red, lockdown."

The man raised an eyebrow. "No agents? Except for those that are already there, of course. No one in, no one out."

Blurr cocked his head. "With all due respect, general, I think we may even need to deport all foreign entities. Except those qualified to deal in these kind of emergencies."

The General gaped. "How bad is it?"

Blurr remained serious. "In the past month alone, we have had 27 switches, with 16 accidents, and only 12 deports. General, we need to start preparing for war! The cosmos are getting seriously bored!"

The General paced in the hologram. "If we deported that many people- or even objects! The fabric of the universe is incredibly fragile as it is..."

"Sir, I believe it could be our only chance to delay it."

He looked up. "You mean, delay the inevitable."

"I mean, give us more time to prepare."

He groaned and rubbed his brow. "All right. I'll give you the code red. Deport anyone or anything that's not supposed to be here. But we will decide who stays and who goes. I there is a rift, you are to deal with the effects. Keep us updated on the situation. You have a week to deport. But Blurr... If this doesn't work out..."

Blurr stood still as stone. "I understand, sir."

* * *

"What is this?" Hawkeye poked the thing they found in the satchel at the Hood fort.

Wasp pulled his hand back. "What are you doing? That could be radioactive or something!"

Black Panther studied it. "It is not radioactive. Actually, I'm not even sure what it is..."

Cap took one look at it. "Is that... normal?"

Iron Man picked it up. "It's... a soup can. And it's moving."

Miss Marvel crossed her arms. "The question is, do we open it?"

Vision, "That would be unadvisable."

Hulk just glared.

* * *

Mil scoured the apartment complex from top to bottom. He couldn't find it.

"Rob?" he asked the robot. "Have you seen my thermos?"

Rob shook his head. "I do not know why you are looking for a thermos when a bowl would be preferable to contain soup."

Mil face palmed. Blurr appeared behind him. "It's probably already opened by now." He cocked his head. "No, wait. Three, two, one..."

* * *

The SHIELD agent carrying the evidence bag tripped, the thermos opened, and something popped out.

* * *

Blurr smirked. "They really need to train more coordinated agents."

Mil groaned and rolled over. "I was keeping that for a friend of my cousin."

Blurr sighed. "Which one was it?"

"Boxy."

Rob cocked his head, completely loss. "I am sorry, but what do boxes have to do with the consumption of soup?"

Face palm.

* * *

**Oh, I'm definitely gonna be continuing this misadventure next chapter!**

**Ghost themed, oh boy!**

**Don't worry, Milton's cousin will definitely be making an appearance.**

**I've got a few more stories planned... If you keep following, of course.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up, but school's been taking a lot of my time. About 8-10 hours of it, in fact!**

**Question time!**

**Question 15:**

**What is the IPD?**

**A. An alien army**

**B. A secret underground crime ring**

**C. An interdimensional police force**

**D. A group of scientists**

**Until next time, this is Inspi, saying something inspi-rational!**


	18. Ghostbusters, Take Two

**Ghostbusters, Take 2!**

**I came up with that one BEFORE I wrote the chapter!**

**For those of you who didn't get the Danny Phantom reference in the last chapter, Danny Phantom/Fenton is a half ghost (with his own show, Danny Phantom, owned by someone who is not me,) who catches bad ghosts and puts them back in the 'ghost zone.' The Fenton thermos is a valuable ghost catching tool.**

**Box Ghost is a recurring villain, with control over boxes and bubble wrap. He's really more of an annoyance than anything else.**

**If you guys have read "A Blurry World," you can guess who Milton was holding onto the thermos for. (Cough, cough, ildcatway, cough, cough)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I own the Blurr trio. And this cupcake. Dang, now the cupcake's gone! Oh well, I guess I just own Blurr.**

**Onto the story! In which there is an obvious crossover...**

* * *

It took Robert 2 minutes and 21 seconds to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Network and confirm that Box Ghost had escaped.

In that time, Blurr had pounded his/her/its head against a brick wall 634 times out of sheer frustration.

Halfway through the 635th, Blurr paused, and laid a hand against the brick wall.

The tiny vibrations echoed through his core, and he could see the picture clearly.

He straightened up immediately. "Alright, troops! No point in freaking out. Here's the plan..."

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Avenger's Mansion. Hawkeye was walking through the foyer, reading a book. "Is someone gonna answer that?" he called.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

There was a 15 year old boy with raven hair, a t-shirt and jeans standing on the front doorstep. He had a pencil and a notepad. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. I'm... doing a project for school, and I was wondering about some of the latest advancements in Interdimensional technology?"

_**Cue opening title...**_

Hawkeye shrugged. "School project, nice. Showing initiative! Unfortunately, I'm not the nerdy type, we got a few stashed downstairs though."

He opened the door a little wider and allowed Danny to walk in.

* * *

Wasp searched through her closet, distressed. "Where is it?" she cried.

Miss Marvel, passing through the hallway, knocked and poked her head in. "What's wrong Jan?"

Wasp fell on her bed and groaned. "Aw, Carol! I can't find that box of shoes I bought yesterday!"

She tried to keep a straight face. "You checked the closet?"

Nods. "Yeah, and under the bed, and in all my drawers. I can't find it!"

Down the hall, some angry kicking. Yellowjacket huffed out of his room. "Anyone seen that box of ion pellets I left on my bed?"

Suddenly, angry roars. Hulk tore down the door to his room, and growled. "Someone took my bubble wrap. I WANT IT BACK!"

* * *

6,000 boxes, 29,000 envelopes, and 1000 feet of bubble wrap. It would have to do.

Blurr, Milton, and Robert walked out of the warehouse, got under the camouflage tarp, and waited.

After 30 seconds, Robert realized something.

"We forgot a thermos."

With widening eyes, Mil and Blurr jumped out from under the tarp and ran for 3 blocks, Rob on their heels.

Invisible, under a park tree, they discussed the situation.

"Can't shoot him without ectoplasm weapons."

"The laws of physics work differently in this dimension, we'd have to get them straight from the Fentons."

"But we can't mess with the Bintron flow!"

"I know. So we have to figure out something else..."

Blurr scratched his/her/its head. "I for one think more clearly when lugging heavy boxes."

* * *

"So, to create a portal, you would need a concentrated burst of ion particles..." Danny summarized the last 30 seconds of lecture. Tony nodded and kept walking.

It was his turn on patrol, but he wanted to help the kid with his science project, so he made the kid promise to run for cover if there was any sign of trouble, and he could follow his on his patrol.

Tony nodded and continued as they passed by an abandoned warehouse. "And then the flow of electrons would create a conduit..."

* * *

This box was so heavy that both Robert and Blurr were carrying it, one on either end. They didn't wince or groan under the weight, but another glass china plate and they would've collapsed.

As Rob's little metal knees wobbled under the burden, he turned his head. And what he saw across the street shocked him. There was Iron Man, that wasn't surprising. It was because this street was on his patrol that Blurr had made them invisible. But it was the boy following him. Phantom. He peeked his eye over the box and looked across to Blurr.

"Blurr!" he nervously whispered.

"What?" he/she/it snapped.

He gestured with his head over across the street.

Blurr shook his head and looked across.

He gaped and dropped the box with a **CRASH!**

"Da'arvitt." he breathed.

* * *

Tony brought up his guns when he heard a crash across the street, like glass breaking.

Wouldn't you know it, right across the street was Blurr- and was that his little robot friend trapped under a box of china plates?

"I knew it! I told you, and you didn't believe me! The Bintrons fix themselves, I told you!" Blurr slapped a gloved hand over his masked mouth and looked across the street with wide eyes.

Tony turned to Danny, whose mouth hung open. "Yeah, now might be the time to find cover."

He looked up and Blurr, the robot, and the box were gone. He didn't have long to stop and think, though, because by the time he sent Danny home, (and what was that blue smoke that came out of his mouth?) and called the other Avengers in, there was a new threat to deal with.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost!"

* * *

The fight had lasted for an hour. The first five- ten- 30 minutes, the Blurr trio had laughed quietly in the vents at the scene unfolding below.

Imagine, the Avengers getting creamed by the BOX GHOST!

There were boxes flying this way, and bubble wrap rolling that way...

Then it started getting old. Box Ghost was harmless, but they still had to help the Avengers. Even if they did look pretty pathetic.

They crawled out, single file, and invisibly bolted towards the local park. There, a raven haired boy kicked a small rock down a path miserably.

"Never gonna get home, ghost sense acting up..." he muttered. He jumped and nearly screamed when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Blurr made him/her/itself and his colleagues visible and shook Danny's hand.

"That was smart thinking, trying to find the secret to interdimensional travel! Although, here's a tip- these big shot scientists always forget a quantam stabilizer, and it causes D'arvitt for you later." Blurr winked.

Danny got into a defensive position.

Blurr raised his hands. "It's okay, Danny! We can get you back home."

He raised an eyebrow uncertainly. "Well, the superheroes said that you're the bad guy."

Blurr snorted. "Ah, potato potahto. What do they know? Aside from the fact that you shouldn't go poking around Japanese tea shops owned by old men who play pi-cho... Actually, they don't know that. They also don't know that on average, it takes 1.3 seconds to defeat the box ghost."

Danny stumbled. "Wait a moment. The box ghost is here?"

Milton nodded. "And the Avengers are totally getting pummeled."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait, the jaguar talks- and it's green?"

Rob cocked his head. "You actually know a cousin of his, don't you?"

Danny thought a moment. "You mean Wil- yeah, I know her!"

Blurr sighed. "Good! So you'll help? You got a thermos?"

Danny raised a finger. "Well, I-"

"Good!" Blurr grabbed him before he could say 'ectoplasm' and shot off towards the warehouse.

* * *

The battle was brutal. Black Panther struggled in the bubble wrap he was trapped in, finally breaking free and charging at the ghost. But his vibranium weapons wouldn't even touch him. He was sent back sprawling to the ground.

Ms. Marvel fired everything she had at the spirit, but was met with a barrage of boxes, and was knocked down.

Yellowjacket shot his gun at the ghost faster than he ever had before, but was hit with a heavy package. "Hey, I found my ion pellets!"

Who knew that such a seemingly squat and unintelligent being could be the Avengers' undoing? He cackled as he shot boxes and lengths of bubble wrap.

It seemed the Avengers were at the end of their rope, and were about to retreat. When they heard a shrill whistle across the room.

"Why the long faces?" Blurr smirked.

The conscious ones lifted their weapons viciously.

Blurr raised his/her/its hands in mock surrender. "Why, there's no need for that. I've brought a friend!" And from behind him, Danny Fenton stepped out, a little nervous.

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "Kid, you gotta get out of here!"

Danny, uncomfortably, turned to Blurr. "Aren't ya gonna give me time to-"

Blurr waved a hand dismissively. "You're in an alternate dimension, what secret identity?"

Finally, Danny shrugged. "Going Ghost!" he yelled. The two white rings passed over his body, revealing a teenager with white hair and bright green eyes, a black HAZMAT suit and white gloves, boots, and belt. Phantom took to the skies as the Avengers gaped, and faced the box ghost.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Hiya, Boxy!"

Box Ghost looked up to face his new challenger, and was surprised to see the young halfa. "Phantom! You cannot stop me! I control- YEEAAHH!"

Phantom fired a few shots of ectobolts, pulled out his Fenton Thermos, and sucked Box Ghost in. From inside, his muffled cries could be heard. "You cannot keep the box ghost in a cylindrical container!"

Danny shook it a few times for good measure, silencing the captured ghost. Suddenly, Wasp flew in his face. "What was that? Who the heck are you? What's with all the glowy lights? Are you an alien?" The other Avengers stood by and looked at him expectantly.

"Uh... I'm a ghost! Woooooooo" he tried to make the creepy ghost sound and turned invisible. Blurr motioned over to a certain stairwell, and he followed him/her/it. He flew down the stairs to save time, and was faced with a huge creepy portal that looked vaguely like the Fenton Portal at home.

Blurr tightened a few more bolts with a wrench and patted the frame of the portal fondly. "We whipped this one up in 3 minutes. Just step through, and you should end up back where you were before you ended up here. So you probably wanna change back."

Blushing, Danny let the white rings pass over him again and transformed.

"Nice seein' ya!" Rob waved a tiny hand goodbye.

"Punch Skulker in the face for me!" Blurr waved.

"If you see Wildcat, tell her I owe her a thermos." mumbled Milton as he waved his tail.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I've been looking forward to the Avengers getting creamed by Box Ghost.**

**If you guys don't like the Avengers getting creamed, and want them to have a few easier victories, PM me or review or something. **

**Question Time!**

**Question 16:**

**Will there be a death in the story?**

**A. Yes, a lot!**

**B. No**

**C. Yes, one or two**

**D. Fake deaths...**


End file.
